


Until the Sky Falls Down On Me

by bearrypups



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up Make Up AU, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Playboy!Chanyeol, Slice of Life, good kid!baekhyun, minor minor cheating, very TagLish
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearrypups/pseuds/bearrypups
Summary: a chanbaek aukung saan si tahimik at good-natured Baekhyun ay jinowa ni one-week-lang-ang-tinatagal Chanyeol.“Baek… sorry…”“It’s okay, Chanyeol. Hindi naman ako nag-expect talaga.”
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. First Time Seeing You

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted on my twitter @bearrypups.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before all the heartaches,  
> I looked at you.  
> Why did I only see you now?

Baekhyun knew about Chanyeol. He knew how quick he changes his relationship status. He knew how girls and boys alike cry because of him. He knew how cocky he can get. In simple words, he knew about his reputation very well. But despite it, he still liked him anyway.

Siyempre sino ba namang hindi. He’s like a complete package. He plays basketball. He plays drums, guitar, and piano. He can sing, rap, and beatbox. He’s known by almost everybody. He’s tall. And he’s gwapo. Kinulang lang siya sa commitment na side, and maybe sa pag-uugali, pero all in all, 10/10 pa rin.

Baekhyun’s been crushing on him since the day they entered high school. Pero tahimik lang siya, crush mula sa malayo, never been vocal about it. He feels that he’s way out of his league. Para kasi siyang total opposite ni Chanyeol.

If Chanyeol is the popular kid, Baekhyun is the one with very few select friends. Kung si Chanyeol sporty, si Baekhyun mas academically inclined. Kung si Chanyeol maingay at nasa malaking grupo ng magkakaibigan, si Baekhyun nasa isang tabi lang, pinapanood ang lahat.

Baekhyun was okay with that. He was totally okay about liking Chanyeol from afar. Para sa kaniya, ayos na ‘yong may inspirasyon siya kada papasok ng school, ‘yong may kinakikiligan at may dahilang ngumiti sa araw-araw. Medyo nagbago nga lang ang lahat nong maging partners sila sa isang project.

“Hi! I’m Chanyeol,” pakilala nito sa kaniya nang tumabi sa kaniyang upuan para makapagsimula na ng brainstorming. Naglahad pa ito ng kamay.

Baekhyun almost laughed. They’ve been classmates for almost four years now, what made Chanyeol think Baekhyun doesn’t know him? He wanted to shake his head. He found it funny, really.

He shook his hand while pursing his lips, trying to keep his laugh to himself. “Baekhyun,” he said.

Chanyeol narrowed his eyes in speculation. “Bakit ka natatawa?”

“Hm?” Baekhyun played dumb before shaking his head but Chanyeol wasn’t convinced.

“What? May dumi ba ako sa mukha?” Kinapa niya ang pisngi. “Sa ngipin?” Chanyeol ran his tongue on his teeth. Natawa si Baekhyun.

“No, no, hindi, wala.”

“Niloloko mo ‘ko e.”

“Hindi nga!!” Baekhyun laughed. “Let’s start brainstorming na lang.”

Chanyeol scrunched up his nose before agreeing.

Baekhyun was excited, he acknowledged that. His body was all giddy and his face was all smiley. He laughed at almost everything that Chanyeol says too. It was hard not to give away the fact that he has a crush on him and had had for years now. If the latter finds out, he knew he’s got no one to blame but himself.

He tried to keep it cool anyway though.

\- - -

Days passed and it was almost submission. They had a week to prepare but they didn’t meet for the most part of it. Baekhyun sort of expected that already so he started working on the project on his own.

Friday after classes, Chanyeol approached Baekhyun.

“Yo! Lapit na deadline! We gotta work on it, don’t we?”

“Of course,” Baekhyun laughed. “But… wala ka bang party na dapat puntahan ngayon?” He looked behind Chanyeol to see his friends waiting for him. Chanyeol glanced at them too. They’re busy chit-chatting with each other but it’s clear that they’re just waiting for Chanyeol.

“Uhh…” the taller scratched the back of his head.

Baekhyun smiled understandingly. “It’s okay,” he said. “We can work on it tomorrow. 2pm? Free ka ba non?”

“Yup! Thanks, Baek!”

Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol beamed back at him before leaving with his group.

“Tss,” Baekhyun’s friend, Kyungsoo, scoffed, appearing beside him.

Nilingon niya ito.

“Masyado mong kinukunsinti ‘yon porke crush mo,” Kyungsoo started. “Ni hindi ka na nga tinulungan buong linggo sa pagreresearch tapos uunahin pa party niya.”

“Shh! ‘Wag ka ngang maingay. May makarinig sa’yo e.” Baekhyun looked around. Nasa hallway pa sila at labasan na ng mga estudyante kaya marami ang nasa paligid.

“Sinasabi ko lang. Kilala mo siya, Baek. Alam mo kung ano ang definition ng “relationship” sa kaniya.”

Tumawa si Baekhyun. They started walking towards the exit.

“Wala naman akong sinabing ganon kami, o na magiging ganon kami. We’re just teammates for a project.”

“Yeah. And you’re not hoping for anything more.” The sarcasm was striking, Baekhyun had to laugh.

“Grabe ka. Hindi nga. I know my place.”

It’s true. He’s not hoping for anything more. Gaya nga ng sabi ni Kyungsoo, kilala niya si Chanyeol. Masaya siya na naging partners sila, oo. Dahil kahit man lang bago gumraduate ay nakilala siya ni Chanyeol. Pero iyon na ‘yon. Nothing more.

“Tsaka, as if naman magugustuhan ako non. E lahat ng naging ex non sobrang iba sa’kin. Sobrang layo,” Baekhyun joked, kinda.

Nilingon siya ni Kyungsoo at tiningnan mula ulo hanggang paa. “Sobra. You’re a lot better.”

Baekhyun was ready to fight but he blushed instead. A smile grew on his face kaya sinundot niya si Kyungsoo sa tagiliran.

“Ikaw ha! Compliment ba ‘yon? Parinig nga ulit!”

Hanggang sa pauwi sila ay kinukulit lang ni Baekhyun si Kyungsoo.

\- - -

Saturday 2pm.

They decided na sa bahay nina Baekhyun gumawa kaya nandoon lang siya, naghihintay na magtext si Chanyeol. Binigay niya ang address nila rito at hindi naman mahirap hanapin ang bahay nila pero nag-aalala pa rin siya na baka maligaw ‘yon. Lalo pa’t alas dos na at wala pa ring text mula kay Chanyeol. He expected na magtetext ‘yon ‘pag papunta na pero hanggang ngayon wala pa rin. Ayaw naman niyang tanungin na dahil nagtext na siya noong umaga at nireplyan naman siya.

**_Park Chanyeol_ **

_Message_

_09:04_

_Baekhyun:_

_See you later!_

_Chanyeol:_

_See you ;)_

Nate-tense na siya at napansin niya iyon. He exhaled heavily to release it all and decided to just start picking the theme for their slide presentation. Gusto niya sanang si Chanyeol ang mamili non kaso kung wala pa siya, sisimulan na lang niya.

A while later, Baekhyun’s phone beeped for a message. It took him a few seconds to realize that it could be Chanyeol so he hurriedly took a look. He sank a little when he saw that it was from Kyungsoo.

**_Kyungie_ **

_Message_

_15:07_

_Kyungsoo:_

_Kamusta naman project?_

Baekhyun sighed. He was about to type his reply when his screen flashed an incoming call.

_Incoming Call_

**_Park Chanyeol_ **

_Mobile_

“Baek!” Chanyeol immediately called when he answered the phone. “Sorry! Nawala sa isip ko. Sorry talaga! Papunta na ako!”

Baekhyun sighed softly, ‘yong hindi maririnig ni Chanyeol sa kabilang linya.

“Okay.”

“Galit ka? Sorry!”

Baekhyun pressed his lips to a thin smile. “Okay lang. Punta ka na. Ingat.”

“Sorry talaga.”

“Oo na nga. Text or tawag ka ‘pag naligaw ka.”

“Opo.”

When the call ended, Baekhyun looked at the time. Alas tres na. He shrugged. Hindi pa naman masyadong late.

**_Kyungie_ **

_Message_

_15:07_

_Kyungsoo:_

_Kamusta naman project?_

_Baekhyun:_

_Papunta pa lang siya_

_Kyungsoo:_

_Wtf_

_Sobrang pabuhat ha_

_Pagdating niya wag mo nang tulungan. Siya na pagawin mo ng lahat_

_Baekhyun:_

_Hahaha! Gusto mo ata akong bumagsak kyungie_ 😂

_Kyungsoo:_

_Umayos kamo siya_

**_Park Chanyeol_ **

_Message_

_15:33_

_Chanyeol:_

_Am I in the right place?_

_Baekhyun:_

_Yes_

_Wait lang. Papaopen ko gate._

_Did you bring your car?_

_If oo pasok mo_

_Chanyeol:_

_Yes pero saglit lang_

_May daanan muna ako._

_Saglit lang talaga._

_I’ll text again pagbalik ko :)_

Baekhyun exhaled again after reading Chanyeol’s reply. Handa na siyang iutos sa katulong na ipabukas ang gate e.

Habang naghihintay, inayos na lang ulit ni Baekhyun ang mga nakahanda. Nawala na ang lamig ng juice kaya ibinalik niya iyon sa ref. He decided na saka na ilabas ang panibagong juice kapag dumating na si Chanyeol. He also checked the cookies and snacks on the coffee table. Higit isang oras na din ‘yong naka-expose sa hangin, sana hindi pa lumalambot.

He sat back down on the couch and breathed out. He realized, he put so much effort in meeting Chanyeol. Akala ko ba hindi tayo umaasa?

It didn’t take long before Chanyeol texted him again to inform that he’s arrived. This time seryoso na.

Pagkapasok ni Chanyeol sa bahay, nginitian niya agad si Baekhyun na nasa sala. His lone dimple showed and it made Baekhyun forget that he’s been waiting for this boy for more than an hour.

Chanyeol approached him with a slight guilty face.

“I’m sorry. Hindi ko talaga namalayan ang oras.” He handed him a huge bar of chocolate. “Peace offering?” anito.

Baekhyun raised his brows in surprise. Tapos ay natawa siya.

“Hindi naman ako galit,” aniya.

“Still. Ayaw ko naman umabot pa sa point na magagalit ka na. Hm?” Inilapit niya pa lalo ang chocolate bar kay Baekhyun. His lips were pressed together, his dimple still on display.

Nakangiting tinanggap ni Baekhyun ang tsokolate. Chanyeol smiled back in relief.

“Shall we start?” aniya.

Baekhyun nodded. Nilapag niya ang chocolates sa coffee table at nakita ang mga meryendang nakahain doon.

“Have some snacks pala. Kuha lang akong drinks. Upo ka nalang dyan,” aniya.

Baekhyun pulled out a new and colder carton of juice from the fridge saka bumalik sa sala. He saw Chanyeol sitting politely on the longest couch. His eyes met his the moment he entered the living area and Chanyeol immediately smiled. Napaiwas siya ng tingin pero ngumiti rin pabalik.

After offering Chanyeol some food, they started with their work. Umupo si Baekhyun sa parehong couch but he kept a decent distance. He pulled his laptop and placed it on his lap too.

“Medyo sinimulan ko na so ilalagay na lang sa presentation,” ani Baekhyun. Chanyeol moved closer and the former stiffened a little. He was so close that their shoulders were bumping. Dumungaw rin ito sa kaniyang laptop, his perfume invading Baekhyun’s nostrils.

Naririnig niya ang tibok ng puso niya. It was louder than normal. Sana hindi marinig ng katabi.

He showed him the outline and research he’s already made in the past week.

“Wait, so tapos na?” Chanyeol asked.

“Um, ilalagay pa sa slides tsaka—“

“Pero may summarized outline na? Pwedeng ‘yon na mismo ang ilagay slides?”

“Um, oo pero—“

“Woah! Kanina mo lang ginawa ‘to lahat?” Nilagay niya ang kamay sa touchpad ng laptop na nasa hita ni Baekhyun. He scrolled through the whole 72-page document. His fingers brushed Baekhyun’s and it burned the smaller a little kaya tinanggal ni Baekhyun ang kamay doon.

“Hindi naman. Nung Monday ko pa sinimulan—“

“Monday?! Ba’t hindi mo ako sinabihan? Natulungan sana kita!”

Baekhyun raised a brow and twisted his mouth to the side. Kasabay non ang paglingon ni Chanyeol sa kaniya saka sila sabay na natawa.

“Grabe ha. Yung judgment ‘di talaga tinatago,” Chanyeol feigned offense. “Sige dahil ikaw na gumawa halos lahat, ako na ‘to. Copy-paste na lang naman ‘di ba?”

Chanyeol took the laptop from Baekhyun. He skimmed the summarized outline pati na rin ang nasimulan nang slide presentation.

“Oo pero kailangan pa i-finalize. Dapat konting words lang sa slides tapos sa notes—“

“Okay, okay. Don’t worry, I got this. Ikaw...” Binaba ni Chanyeol ang laptop sa coffee table at tumayo. He then grabbed Baekhyun’s legs, making him squeal in shock, and pulled them up to the couch. Tapos marahan niyang tinulak ang mga balikat nito para sumandal sa armrest. “Dapat magpahinga. Ikaw ay senyorito ngayon.”

Chanyeol even took a glass, filled it with juice and placed it on Baekhyun’s hand.

“What else do you need, sir? Here, cookies. Should I open the chocolates for you? Or do you want anything else? Sandwich? I’m good at making sandwiches! Should I?”

Tawang tawa na si Baekhyun sa kalokohan ni Chanyeol. He really offered the cookies to him, placed them on his lap, and unwrapped the chocolate bar that he bought. He even wanted to go to the kitchen and prepare a sandwich. Napahawak pa si Baekhyun sa braso niya para lang pigilan.

“Huwag na, huwag na. I’m good,” aniya, natatawa pa rin.

“Seryoso. I make one hell of a sandwich.”

Baekhyun threw his head back from laughing. “Chanyeol, this is my house. Ikaw ang bisita, ako dapat ang nagseserbisyo sa’yo.”

“Today is an exemption, Sir Baekhyun.”

Napailing na lang si Baekhyun. “Trabahuin mo na lang ‘yong slides.”

Chanyeol jutted his lips forward and clicked his tongue. “Okay. But if you need anything, Sir Baekhyun, tell me.”

Tinawanan lang siya ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol went back to the laptop. He dragged a round cushion stool to the coffee table and started working there. He’s crouched to meet the laptop on the low coffee table.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, started munching on the cookies. Binalik niya ang plato non sa mesa so he and Chanyeol can share. He sort of waited for the latter to ask for his assistance pero nag-20 minutes na at wala pa rin.

Biglang nag-angat ng tingin si Chanyeol mula sa screen ng computer. He met Baekhyun’s eyes, which had been looking at him since twenty minutes ago.

Napakurap si Baekhyun. Nailipat niya ang tingin sa kung saan. He didn’t realize he was staring! Gosh.

Paano mo nga naman ba hindi matititigan. Chanyeol looked impressive even in simple white tee, baseball cap, and jeans. A silver chain necklace hung around his neck. He wore his cap bawkwards and his eyes focused on his work.

Just like that and he looked pristine.

When Baekhyun glanced at him again, Chanyeol still had his eyes on him and a newly formed smirk on his lips. Hindi niya inalis ang ngising ‘yon hanggang sa bumalik sa pagtatrabaho.

Damn this boy, Baekhyun thought. He knows he’s handsome, he doesn’t even falter when someone stares at him!

An hour later and Chanyeol was still busy. Umalis na siya sa upuan at lumipat sa carpet para hindi siya nakukuba. Baekhyun also offered to help but he didn’t let him.

“Okay then at least take a rest.”

Chanyeol breathed in before releasing it. “Alright. Dahil mapilit ka, Sir Baekhyun.”

He streched his tall body before getting up and sitting next to Baekhyun on the couch. The latter offered him foods that he gladly accepted.

“So, kailan ka lumipat sa school?” Chanyeol started a conversation.

Tumaas ang mga kilay ni Baekhyun. Gusto nanaman niyang matawa. “Four years ago,” he answered.

Tumango si Chanyeol bago na-realize ang sagot niya. “Four—since first year?!”

Baekhyun giggled and nodded.

“Woah. Ba’t ngayon lang tayo naging magkaklase?”

“Um… actually naging classmates tayo mga 15 times na siguro.”

Halos maibuga ni Chanyeol ang juice na iniinom. “What?”

“Classmates tayo sa lahat ng math; algebra, trigo, hanggang calc. Sa ibang sciences din, history and english.”

“Wow. You must really think of me as a jerk now, don’t you?”

Baekhyun shrugged. “Doesn’t everybody think that?”

Nalaglag ang panga ni Chanyeol at natawa si Baekhyun. Their conversation flowed smoothly from there. Chanyeol had good stories and Baekhyun listened. He also reacted well on Baekhyun’s jokes and that made everything feel effortless.


	2. Getting To Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “  
> ever since I met you  
> I cannot forget you  
> you've been running on my  
> running on my mind  
> ”
> 
> Running on My Mind - Ali Gatie

Presentation day came and their performance and output were marked outstanding. Baekhyun was a little worried at first that Chanyeol might have a hard time because he did most—no, all of the research, but Chanyeol was a good speaker. Kuha niya ang teacher at mga kaklase, at hindi lang siya basta nag-copy-paste noong ginawa niya ang presentation. He read it too. And that somehow charmed Baekhyun. He remembered how he judged him through his text to Kyungsoo.

“Good job, Sir Baekhyun!” sabi ni Chanyeol pagkatapos ng klase.

Baekhyun chuckled. There’s that Sir Baekhyun again.

“Ikaw rin,” aniya. “And uhm, sorry if I… underestimated you…”

Tumawa si Chanyeol. “No worries, Sir Baek.” Pinatpat niya na parang bata ang ulo ni Baekhyun. “It was nice working with you.”

Chanyeol gave a lopsided smile that showed that dimple of his. One last look in the smaller’s eyes and he took off. Baekhyun watched him disappear from the classroom door to the hallways.

He sighed, feeling weird. Literal na isang araw lang naman silang “nagkasama”, isang hapon nga lang e, pero bakit parang may lungkot sa separation? Akala mo naman close friends.

Maybe Baekhyun expected, just a liiiiittle bit, that after the project, they’d be friends at least. After all, they seemed to click well. Hindi naman naging mahirap ‘yong mga pag-uusap nila. They even bickered like they’ve known each other longer. Kaso mukhang back to strangers sila.

Bumuntong-hininga muli si Baekhyun saka nagpatuloy sa pagliligpit ng mga gamit.

Lumipas ang mga araw at hindi na sila muling nagkausap dalawa. Pero napadalas ang pansin nila sa isa’t isa. Tuwing nasa iisang lugar sila, lagi nilang nakikita ang bawat isa at nagtatama ang kanilang mga paningin. Tapos ngingiti si Chanyeol at ibabalik ‘yon ni Baekhyun. Ganon lang, tinginan at ngitian.

“Lapitan mo na kasi,” biglang sabi ni Sehun.

“Huh?” napatingin sa kaniya sina Chanyeol at Jongin.

Nasa cafeteria sila at, as usual, sila ng malaki niyang barkadahan ay maingay sa pinakamalaking kumpulan ng mga mesa. It was the morning recess for seniors. Kung anu-ano ang kwentuhan ng mga kaibigan nilang halong lalaki at babae, pero si Sehun napuna ang tinitingnan ni Chanyeol.

Nakita niya si Baekhyun at ang kaibigan nito na pumasok ng cafeteria at agad nagtama ang paningin nila. Baekhyun shyly lifted the corners of his mouth while Chanyeol smiled an almost smirk. Tapos sinundan na niya ito ng tingin habang kumukuha sila ng pagkain.

“You’re clearly interested,” dagdag pa ni Sehun.

Tumingin din si Jongin sa tinitingnan nito.

“Oh. ‘Di ba ‘yan ‘yong partner mo sa isang project? May nangyari sa inyo?” Jongin asked.

“Gago wala,” Chanyeol laughed.

“That’s new,” ani Sehun.

“He isn’t that type,” sagot ni Chanyeol.

“As if that stopped you before,” si Jongin.

Tumawa si Chanyeol. “Gago. Pinagmumukha niyo naman akong namimilit.”

“Hindi ba?” Sehun.

“It’s called convincing. They give their permission.”

“So hindi siya convinced?” Jongin.

“Pfft!” Sehun sniggered.

“Tss.” Umiling na lang si Chanyeol. No, not as an answer to them. Hindi naman niya kinonvince si Baekhyun. They just… talked. And did the project, of course.

“What’s his name?” tanong ni Sehun.

Nilingon siya ni Chanyeol at bored na tinitigan. “I’m not interested.”

Sehun shrugged. “Just asking.”

Yeah, he’s not interested. But one calculus class days later, Chanyeol sat next to Baekhyun and grinned when the latter looked at him questioningly.

“May kailangan ka?” Baekhyun raised an eyebrow.

“Grabe siya,” Chanyeol chuckled. “Lalapit lang ba ako kung may kailangan?”

“I’m guessing yeah.”

“Ouch.” Chanyeol faked a hurt expression and Baekhyun laughed. “Anyway, you might as well be right. May gagawin ka ba bukas?” the dimpled boy asked.

Nagkunot-noo si Baekhyun. Sabado kinabukasan. “Why?”

“Samahan mo ‘ko.”

“Uh... bakit?”

“I believe yung tanong mo dapat ‘saan’.” Chanyeol had a smug look on his face.

“Bakit sa akin ka nagpapasama,” Baekhyun clarified. “Inabandona ka na ba ng mga kaibigan mo?”

Chanyeol laughed. “You really enjoy slandering me, don’t you?”

Baekhyun’s lips rose to a satisfied grin. They shared a laughter. Kung hindi lang siguro pumasok ang guro, baka nagpatuloy pa ang asaran nila. But, as expected, nakinig si Baekhyun sa klase, at si Chanyeol na gusto at sanay na nakikipag-kwentuhan lang ay hindi makahirit.

Baekhyun felt it though. Ramdam niya na bored na bored na si Chanyeol sa klase, he kept doodling random things on his notes. Kaya pinatong ni Baekhyun ang kamao niyang may hawak na ballpen sa ibabaw ng notebook nito para matigil siya sa pagdodrawing. Sumulat siya doon nang lingunin siya nitong nagtataka.

**_Listen to the lecture Mr. Park._ **

Napangisi si Chanyeol. He glanced at his shorter classmate again before writing a reply under his message.

**_Hindi ko po maintindihan Sir Baekhyun._ **

Baekhyun bit his smile.

**_Kasi po hindi ka nakikinig._ **

**_Kasi nga po hindi ko naiintindihan._ **

**_Madali lang naman e_ **

Siningkit ni Chanyeol ang mga mata niya bago sumagot.

**_Coming from a valedictorian candidate? Syempre madali_ **

Tahimik na tumawa si Baekhyun.

**_Ah so ngayon kilala mo na ako?_ **

Baekhyun teased. Hindi naman kasi niya sinabi ‘yon noong nasa bahay nila siya.

**_Nagtanong tanong lang :)_ **

Baekhyun blushed profusely at that.

They continued exchanging chats on the paper hanggang sa tumunog ang bell hudyat na tapos na ang klase. Baekhyun realised na hindi niya namalayan ang lecture. Mabuti na lang at hindi sila nahuling hindi nakikinig.

Nagsimulang mabuo ang mga tanong sa isip ni Baekhyun nang araw na ‘yon. Bakit siya tinabihan nito sa klase gayong nasa second row siya nakaupo at sanay si Chanyeol na nasa likod? Bakit siya sinundo nito pagkarating ng Sabado sa kanilang bahay at dinala sa isang prestihyosong unibersidad para manood ng basketball?

But then again, Baekhyun wasn’t complaining. Parang ilang araw lang ang nakalipas na umasa siyang maging magkaibigan sila. At ngayong mukhang nagkakatotoo na, tatanggapin niya na lang iyon at wala nang sasabihin pa.

“They are my favorite team,” sabi ni Chanyeol habang nakaupo sila sa bleachers, nanonood ng practice game. They were sitting next to each other.

Napagtanto ni Baekhyun na nakatitig siya kay Chanyeol kaya nang sumulyap ito sa kaniya ay inalis niya ang tingin. Ngumisi ang nakatatangkad.

“Number 11, best player para sa’kin. Magaling ang strategy at techniques. Wanna train under him,” dugtong nito.

The gym wasn’t packed but there were quite a number of students. Mga university students na nanonood din o tumatambay lang o ‘di kaya nag-aaral. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung may iba pa bang high school students doon bukod sa kanila pero hindi na niya pinagtuonan ng pansin.

“Edi dito ka mag-aral,” Baekhyun suggested.

“That’s what I’m planning. Kaya nagppractice ako at pinapanood ko sila palagi. Baka may chance na ma-scout ako. Kung aasa kasi ako sa entrance exam, baka… alam mo na, tagilid,” tumawa siya at lumingon kay Baekhyun. The latter chuckled too.

“Ano bang course kukunin mo? This is an engineering school.”

“Chemical Engineering.”

Tumaas ang mga kilay ni Baekhyun at nanlaki ang mga mata. Seryoso?

Humalakhak si Chanyeol. “Ayan nanaman ‘yang judgement mong ‘di mo talaga tinatago,” aniya.

“Sorry. It’s just—“ Baekhyun tried to recover but— “It’s fine.” —kinurot ni Chanyeol ang pisngi niya. Mabilis siyang pinamulahan ng mukha. “‘Salamat ka cute ka,” dagdag pa nito na nagpaabot ng pamumula ni Baekhyun hanggang tainga.

Chanyeol faced the court again. He smiled tightly and looked more serious now. “I wanna do music actually.”

“Then do music.”

“But I also wanna inherit our company. Hindi ko ‘yon magagawa kung wala akong alam sa field na ‘yon. So I’ll take up the same profession as my dad; chem engg.”

“But you love music. And basketball.”

“I do,” Chanyeol beamed proudly. He side-eyed Baekhyun who was looking and sounding concerned.

“You’ll give up your passion for your goals?”

“Not really.” Chanyeol turned his lips upside down. “I’ll keep music as my hobby. Basketball as my sport and exercise. And running our company as my profession.”

Woah… Baekhyun wondered. He marveled at his words. Indeed, you can’t judge a book by its cover. Chanyeol may appear like a total jerk, and act like a total jerk, but there is also something more to him.

For years, Baekhyun had admired Chanyeol because he’s handsome, cool, and fun. Laging center of attraction at may sense of leadership kahit na sa ibang paraan ‘yon naipapakita. He never knew that he had this side too; a deep and goal-oriented character.

All those girls and boys he’s been with, did they also know this side of Chanyeol? No wonder they all cry for him, beg for him to take them back. Kung si Baekhyun nga na ngayon lang nakita ang parteng ito ni Chanyeol ay apat na taon nang may gusto sa kaniya, ano pa kaya kung kilala mo na siya?

“Kaya ko naman ‘yon ‘di ba?” Chanyeol queried, grinning.

Baekhyun answered him with a soft smile.

Dumaan ang mga araw na nakabuntot na si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Hinahatid niya ito sa mga klase niya. Inalok pang susunduin sa bahay sa umaga at ihahatid sa hapon. Tumanggi nga lang si Baekhyun doon dahil hinahatid naman siya ng driver nila at si Kyungsoo ang kasabay pauwi.

Sa lahat din ng mga klaseng magkaklase sila, which Chanyeol discovered was more than just a calculus class, ay tinatabihan niya ito. Pinaaalis niya ang mga orihinal na katabi ni Baekhyun. At bilang siya ay si Chanyeol Park, pinagbibigyan siya ng mga ito. Siyempre maliban kay Kyungsoo. One glare and he backed off.

“I still don’t get bakit crush mo pa rin ‘yon after letting you down on every turn,” Kyungsoo grumbled. “Tapos ngayon dumidikit na sa’yo at hinahayaan mo naman.”

“Wala namang masama sa paghanga sa isang tao,” Baekhyun chuckled. “And he’s not letting me down every time.”

“Really? Four years pero hindi ka man lang kilala? Kung ako ‘yon, nainis na ako.”

“Napakaraming estudyante, Kyungie. Ikaw rin naman ah, hindi mo naman kilala lahat ng batchmates natin.”

“That’s given. I don’t enjoy big crowds therefore I don’t have to know everyone. I’m content with who I have.”

“Aww, thanks,” nagawa pang sumingit ni Baekhyun kahit na tumalim lang lalo ang tingin ni Kyungsoo.

“Pero sila, kilala halos lahat maliban sa’tin? They clearly only see shrimps,” patuloy ng kaibigan.

Napahagalpak si Baekhyun sa shrimps. “Then it’s a good thing we’re not shrimps.”

Umirap si Kyungsoo. “Pinagtatanggol mo pa. Tandaan mo hindi ka niya tinulungan mag-research sa project niyo.”

“That’s on me. Hindi ko siya sinabihan.”

“Late pa siya sa araw ng meeting niyo. ‘Di namalayan ang oras kasi ano? Malamang sarap na sarap sa kung sino nanaman ang kinakama niya.”

Humagikhik si Baekhyun. “Galit na galit ka. He made up for it naman,” he convinced.

But Kyungsoo just made a face. “Yeah, with chocolates. And your marupok ass was so easily won.”

Baekhyun chuckled yet again. “Kyungie,” he called sweetly. “It’s not that I’m being marupok,” he said gently. “It’s seeing the fact that he knows when he’s wrong and he’s making up for it. It’s giving him a chance to be more than this playboy persona that people always see him as. He did really well nung presentation, you should’ve seen it.”

Umirap lang si Kyungsoo.

“And we’re the smarter ones here, ‘di ba sabi mo? So we do the smarter thing to do, which is be understanding and educate.”

“That’s being compassionate, not smart. The smart thing to do is get over him and move on.”

“Smart people should know how to be compassionate because it’s what’s for the greater good.”

“Smart people will take advantage of dumb kindness.”

“Kyungie!!” Baekhyun whined. “That’s not the kind of mindset people should have!!”

“Yeah, Baekhyun. Not everyone is raised as kind as you are.”

Baekhyun sighed. Their conversation had gone a distance. “Look, Kyungie. It’s alright, okay? I don’t have any hard feelings whatsoever. I’m okay. Alam niya na yung mali niya. That’s good enough for me.”

Nagpakawala ng malakas na buntong-hininga ang kaibigan. “Fine. But do not be blinded by that. Don’t be stupid. For all we know, he could be doing all that just to get you to bite his trap. In simpler words, pa-fall.”

“Okay po,” Baekhyun singsonged. “Pero hindi na rin naman niya kailangang maging pa-fall. Matagal na rin naman na akong na-fall.”

Kyungsoo almost snapped his neck to glare at Baekhyun kaya humalakhak ang huli. “I’m kidding!”

\- - -

They have grown a lot closer in the days that passed that it started to stir up rumors in campus. Maybe their relationship status was still the same casual friends who bicker any chance they get. But being seen together often, laughing, talking, was a total attention-getter. Nagiging usapin na sila sa hallways at pinagtitinginan na si Baekhyun tuwing dumadaan.

Isang beses pa nga, habang nagla-lunch, may tumabi sa kanilang tatlong maaarteng babae. Their uniforms were styled with different accessories to stand out, and they were all wearing cute girly headbands. One of them, Baekhyun recognized, was one of Chanyeol’s exes, the most persistent among them. Laging sinusubukang makipagbalikan.

“Baekon, right?” she sharply said.

Naghila ng upuan mula sa kabilang mesa ang isa nitong kaibigan tapos ay nilagay sa gitna, sa dulo ng mesa nila. Doon umupo ‘yong ex samantalang tumabi sa magkaharap na Kyungsoo at Baekhyun ang dalawa pa.

“Baekhyun,” Baekhyun corrected.

“Whatever,” she waved a properly manicured hand in the air. “I see you hanging out a lot with Chanyeol. Are you sleeping with him?”

Kamuntik mabilaukan si Baekhyun sa diretsong tanong ng babae. A laugh wanted to escape his mouth after that. Seryoso ba ‘to? He wanted to ask but opted not to.

“No, I’m not.” “It’s none of your business.” sabay nilang sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Nagkatinginan sila ng kaibigan at pinandilatan siya nito.

“Oh..” the girl said. “Good. I didn’t think Chanyeol would sleep with a…” she looked Baekhyun from head to toe before smiling plastically. Hindi niya na tinapos ang pangungusap pero hindi naman na kailangan.

Baekhyun smiled back, the one that reached the eye. Tinabingi niya pa ang ulo ng bahagya. He wasn’t mocking. He just really found the whole thing hilarious.

“Anyway, we should go. Thanks for the talk,” sabi ulit ng babae bago tumayo at pinagpag ang palda. The two other girls followed and they left the boys’ table.

Kyungsoo hissed, eyeing their backs angrily as they leave. “Hipon,” he cursed.

Natawa si Baekhyun. Nilingon siya ng kaibigan.

“‘Wag kang tatawa-tawa d’yan. Tanga ka rin e,” anito.

“What?” natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun.

“Binigay mo agad ang gusto nila. Dapat nakipaglaro ka rin.”

“Hmm…” Nilukot niya ang ilong. “Wala ‘kong panahon for that.”

“They’ll bully you.”

“How? I gave them what they wanted.”

Kyungsoo sighed, frustrated. “You are so naive,” was what he can only say.

\- - -

Somehow, Kyungsoo was right. Pero hindi ‘yon gets ni Baekhyun.

In the following days, Baekhyun was like, the talk of the town—or campus.

_“I heard they’re not sleeping together.”_

_“Then what’s Chanyeol’s deal with him?”_

_“Maybe they’re dating…? Like… for real…”_

They head-to-toe-ed Baekhyun when he and Kyungsoo were passing by after collecting their things from their lockers. Tapos ay sabay-sabay na umiling ang mga ‘to.

_“Nah. Not someone looking like that would change Chanyeol.”_

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes while Baekhyun stiffled a laughter.

“What’s so wrong with how I look? Is my fashion sense really that bad? ‘Cos I’m pretty sure I’m gwapo.”

Nilingon siya ni Kyungsoo with a straight face. Tumawa ulit si Baekhyun.

“Grabe ka!” he joked. “But kidding aside, they know that Chanyeol is a player yet they still throw themselves at his feet. Wala ba silang dignidad?” Baekhyun curiously asked.

“Ikaw ba? Alam mo rin namang player siya, bakit crush mo pa rin?”

Natigilan si Baekhyun. He blinked twice before muttering an “ouch.”

Kyungsoo enhanced his linear face at his friend’s naivety.

“Pero at least ha, unlike them hindi ako umaasa kay Chanyeol.”

“Talaga ba?”

“Talaga!”

_“Maybe he’s doing Chanyeol’s homeworks for him? In exchange for cash? You know, he’s graduating & that Baekon guy is valedictorian-to-be so baka ganon?”_

_“But what would Baekhyun need the money for? He’s rich din naman.”_

_“Is he?”_

_“Yeah. I see him sometimes being hatid-sundo by a limo.”_

_“Really?”_

Ilan lang ‘yan sa mga chismis na umiikot tungkol kay Baekhyun. Iniirapan ni Kyungsoo tuwing maririnig niya samantalang si Baekhyun ay natatawa sa mga ‘yon.

\- - -

Fourth periods on Thursdays was one of the classes that Chanyeol and Baekhyun shared. Chanyeol went to class with his usual smug look, occasionally greeting people along the way.

Nilapag niya ang bag sa upuan saka umupo. Hindi sila magkatabi ni Baekhyun sa klaseng iyon dahil nandoon din si Kyungsoo, pero nasa katabing lamesa naman siya. May konting distansya pero at least malapit.

Wala pa si Baekhyun. Ngitian ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan nito pero irap lang ang natanggap na kapalit. Ngumuso na lang siya at pumangalumbaba. Asan kaya si Baekhyun? Madalas sabay itong dumarating kay Kyungsoo e.

Pumasok ang guro at nagtatakang nalingon ni Chanyeol ang bakanteng upuan ni Baekhyun. Nilibot niya ang paningin sa buong klase. Nandoon na ang lahat, si Baekhyun na lang ang wala.

Hanggang sa magsimula ang lecture ay wala pa ring Baekhyun na dumarating. He kept watching the door for any signs of latecomer but there was still none. Napalingon na siya kay Kyungsoo, ang mga kilay nakataas at magkasalubong. He was waiting for Kyungsoo to turn to him but he didn’t kaya pabulong niya na itong tinawag.

Ilang ulit din siyang “Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo! Kaibigan ni Baekhyun!” pero wala talaga. Sa harap lang ang tingin nito. Kung hindi pa siya kinalabit ng nasa likod niya at itinuro si Chanyeol ay hindi pa ito lilingon. Nong lumingon naman ay parang papatay ng tao.

Napalunok si Chanyeol bago naglakas-loob na ilabi ang “Baekhyun?”. Pero kagaya kanina, irap lang ang naging sagot nito sa kaniya bago bumaling muli sa harap.

Naiwan si Chanyeol na akala mo inagawan ng candy dahil sa hindi mawala-walang kunot ng noo, his lower lip slightly jutting forward. Hindi mag-aabsent si Baekhyun nang walang dahilan. Is he sick?

Pagkatunog na pagkatunog ng bell ay tumayo si Chanyeol. Halos matumba pa ang upuan niya. Lumapit siya kay Kyungsoo sa takot na umalis ito agad bago pa siya makapagtanong. Tiningala siya nito, ni hindi pa nakakapagsara ng kwaderno.

“San siya? Is he okay?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

Napataas ang kilay ni Kyungsoo. If he wasn’t Chanyeol, he’d probably mistake him for worried. But he’s Chanyeol, it’s most definitely not.

“Transferred school. You tagging along with him caused him to get bullied.”

“WHAT?!” Nalingon sila ng mga nasa classroom pa sa lakas ng pagkakasabi niya. One mutter of curse and Chanyeol bolted towards the door. Napabalik pa siya para pulutin ang nakalimutang bag saka tuluyang umalis ng room, ng campus.

Napatingin naman ngayon ang lahat kay Kyungsoo na nakataas ang mga kilay at nagkakamot ng noo.

Chanyeol drove to Baekhyun’s house really fast he almost ran every traffic light. Kahit hindi niya alam kung andon ba iyon ng mga oras ‘yon, he still took his chance.

Marahas niyang inapakan ang break pagdating sa tapat ng bahay nina Baekhyun. Walang patay-patay ng makina ay lumabas siya rito. He was surprised to see the gate open and was even more surprised to see Baekhyun about to enter a car.

“Baek!” he called kahit hindi naman na kailangan dahil yung marahas pa lang na pagpark nito ng sasakyan ay napatingin na siya, pati ang driver na nakahawak sa pinto ng sasakyan at ilang mga hardinero. He ran to where Baekhyun was.

“Chanyeol? What are you doing here?”

Tumigil siya sa tapat nito, hinihingal. Ibinuka niya ang bibig para sana magsalita pero natanto niyang hindi niya alam ang sasabihin. And then he saw Baekhyun’s uniform.

It was the same as his.

Hinarap niyang mabuti si Baekhyun sa kaniya para tingnan ang logo na nakaburda rito. He read the school name.

“I thought you transferred?”

“Huh?” clueless naman na tanong ni Baekhyun. First, Chanyeol runs to his house, to him, in a panic. Now, he’s asking if he transferred? “Transferred school?” paglilinaw niya.

Chanyeol was still panting lightly but he nodded.

Bahagyang natawa si Baekhyun. “Who would tell you that?”

“Your friend,” Chanyeol answered, brows still creased.

“Kyungsoo?”

He nodded again.

“Baka nagbibiro lang?”

Chanyeol wailed. “He looked deadly!”

Baekhyun threw his head back in laughter. He didn’t expect the great Chanyeol Park to be terrified of smol Kyungsoo!

Napangiti na rin si Chanyeol. Seeing Baekhyun laughing somehow relieved him. The crease on his brows smoothened and his breathing finally evened out.

“Papunta ka na ng school?” he decided to ask.

Tumango si Baekhyun, remnants of his laugh still on his face. Chanyeol pursed his lips decisively before grabbing the smaller’s wrist.

“Let’s go then,” aniya bago hinila si Baekhyun. He glanced at his driver, who had taken a step back to give them space as they talked. “Ako na pong bahala sa kaniya,” anito rito at ngumisi.

Nilingon din ito ng medyo gulat na Baekhyun at nakitang kahit ipinaalam na siya ni Chanyeol, ay naghihintay pa rin ng kompirmasyon galing sa kaniya. Kaya tumango siya at ngumiti. The driver then closed the door to the limousine as the two boys headed towards the car outside. Ipinagbukas din siya ni Chanyeol ng pintuan doon. Baekhyun chuckled before getting in.

The drive was silent but it was comfortable silence. No one talked until Chanyeol drove past the school’s entrance. Baekhyun pointed at the window towards the school.

“Lumagpas ka,” aniya.

“I know. Kain muna tayo. Lunch time naman na,” sagot ni Chanyeol at ngumisi sa kaniya.

“Kumain na ako,” sabi naman ni Baekhyun.

“Ay ganon?” Chanyeol parked the car. “Edi samahan mo na lang ako.” He grinned.

They entered a small restaurant not far from the school. Baekhyun have dined there a few times back and he liked their strawberry milkshake, so he ordered one, whilst Chanyeol had a full meal.

They sat face to face in the booth. And while Baekhyun was busy studying the surroundings, waiting for their food, and trying not to overthink the situation, Chanyeol was looking at him.

Baekhyun thought it was the first time they dined together since the project making at his house. If it was a different situation, it would’ve been a date.

Habang tumitingin sa paligid ay dumaan ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol. Napatingin siya ng dalawang beses nang makitang nakatitig ito sa kaniya. Kinagat niya ang mga labi saka ngumiti.

Chanyeol had a look on his face that Baekhyun couldn’t read. And it’s making him blush that the tall boy was really staring, not faltering even after being caught.

“So you’re really not transferring?” Chanyeol said. Nakasandal siya sa kaniyang upuan at malawak ang pagitan ng mga hita.

Baekhyun chuckled his nervousness. “Graduating na tayo in a few weeks. Running valedictorian pa ako. You really think I’ll leave?”

Ngumuso si Chanyeol. “‘Di ko naisip.”

“I can’t believe napagtripan ka non,” tawa ulit ni Baekhyun.

Umalis sa pagkakasandal sa upuan si Chanyeol at ipinatong ang mga braso sa mesa. “I don’t think trip trip lang ‘yon. Laki ‘ata ng galit sa’kin e. Laging masama ang tingin.”

“Mabait ‘yon.”

Chanyeol scoffed. “Pero hindi mo tinatanggi na may galit siya?”

Baekhyun cracked up. “Ewan ko. May ginawa ka siguro sa kaniya kaya ganon,” he joked.

Chanyeol pouted. “Wala naman akong maalala. No offense but I didn’t even know him until you.”

They continued talking, with a lot of laughters from Baekhyun. Tinatakot niya itong isusumbong niya siya kay Kyungsoo.

Their food arrived as well so they dined while talking about whatever that came to their minds. Chanyeol ordered additional finger foods for Baekhyun to enjoy with his milkshake too.

“Ba’t ka nga pala absent kanina? May sakit ka?”

Baekhyun looked up from his milkshake, straw between his lips and delicate fingers holding the cup in place. He swallowed before shaking his head.

“I just had a thing.”

“Thing?”

“Yup.” Baekhyun smiled. He knew Chanyeol was asking for details but he wasn’t ready to share so he just closed it like that.

The latter sensed it so he didn’t probe. Instead, he said, “kung may umaaway sa’yo sa school, sabihin mo sa’kin.”

Baekhyun always hears this sort of lines from Chanyeol, in the days that they’ve sat together in class, or walked to their next classes. He thought he’d get used to it too but it still makes his heart skip a beat every time. Itinatawa niya na lang iyon madalas.

“Bakit, aawayin mo ba ‘pag meron?” biro niya na rin.

“Oo.”

There’s that heartbeat again.

“Isang death glare ko lang, aatras mga ‘yon. Kaya sabihin mo sa’kin.”

Humalakhak si Baekhyun. “Sige nga, pa’no yung death glare?”

Pinagsalubong ni Chanyeol ang mga kilay at kunwaring galit na tiningnan si Baekhyun, pero hindi ‘yon tumagal nang humagalpak ito sa tawa.

They giggled and fiddled around until Baekhyun noticed the time. It was five minutes before their afternoon classes start!

Hiningi agad ni Baekhyun ang bill tapos ay mabilis na hinigop ang natitirang milkshake. Tinawanan pa siya ni Chanyeol dahil doon.

The latter also insisted to pay when the bill arrived. Hindi na siya nakipagtalo para hindi sila matagalan.

Palabas, nauuna si Baekhyun maglakad. Madaling madali siya samantalang si Chanyeol chill lang.

“Wanna play hooky? I know a good arcade not far from here,” asar pa ni Chanyeol dahil hindi na mapakali ang kasama. Nasa gilid na ito ng sasakyan pero hindi pa makapasok dahil sarado.

“No! Bawal umabsent! Tara na!!”

“Weh? Absent ka nga kanina e.”

“Nagpa-excuse ako! Open!!”

Tumawa si Chanyeol bago pinatunog ang sasakyan para ma-unlock ito.

Pumasok agad si Baekhyun sa sasakyan. Chanyeol was chuckling as he entered the driver’s side too.

“Excused ka na rin naman pala e. Sagarin mo na.”

“Nooo! Morning lang ‘yon! ‘Wag ka ngang nambi-BI d’yan at mag-drive ka na lang!”

Chanyeol let out yet another chuckle. “I’m the one driving. Who knows saan ko ‘to dadalhin?”

“Chanyeol!!”

_Cute_.


	3. Officially Kissing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially /kissing/ you  
> Can't nobody do it like you

“Kyungie you meanie!”

“Nagbibiro lang ako. Malay ko ba na gano’n siya magrereact.”

Tawa nang tawa si Baekhyun nang magkakwentuhan sila ng kaibigan tungkol sa nangyaring pagsundo ni Chanyeol sa kaniya, dahil akala nito ay lumipat siya’ng paaralan.

“Although I was half meaning it. Para tantanan ka na niya,” patuloy ni Kyungsoo.

“Meanie!!”

\- - -

“Ga’no na kayo katagal nong Baekhyun?” Nabanggit ni Sehun isang beses na magkakasama silang magbabarkada.

“Bakit? Magka-countdown nanaman kayo?” biro ni Chanyeol na pinaglalaruan ang basketball sa isang kamay. Pinapaikot niya ito sa daliri habang nakasandal sa upuan.

“Oo, last week pa kayo magkasama e. Kung sakali, he’ll be holding the new record since… sophomore ‘no? Yung huling pinakamatagal mo nung second year pa tayo e. Simula non wala nang lumagpas sa isang linggo.”

“Gago, ba’t memorise niyo ‘yan?” Natawa si Chanyeol. “Ako nga limot ko na.”

“Pa’no malilimutan kung sobrang papansin pa rin hanggang ngayon,” sali ni Jongin sa usapan. “Promposal niya sayo last year at this year napakaenggrande pero nireject mo pareho.”

“Clingy,” simpleng sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Si Baekhyun hindi? Kaya ba lumagpas na ng isang linggo?”

“Ulol. Hindi naman kami.”

“E ba’t ngiting-ngiti ka?”

Binato sila ni Chanyeol ng bola. Patuloy sila sa pang-aasar sa kaniya, binabanggit na sex nga lang pala ang habol niya, no strings attached. Pero sobrang sarap raw siguro nong sex kung ganoon na lang ka-glowing si Chanyeol; laging nakangiti at good mood. Not to mention umabot ng isang linggo.

Sunod-sunod na mura lang ang naisasagot ni Chanyeol, hindi masabi na wala pang nangyayari sa kanila.

\- - -

“Be mine, Baek,” Chanyeol pants in between kisses. “Be my boyfriend.”

Baekhyun could only moan as Chanyeol devoured his mouth again, not giving him time to speak. It’s not like he could speak anyway. He was way too lost to even register what the taller had said.

Chanyeol slipped his tongue in and lewdly tasted the corners of his opening. Their spits dripping at the edge of his lips.

Baekhyun shot his eyes open and pushed Chanyeol away. The latter didn’t retreat much as his push was too weak, but it was enough to cut their kiss.

Chanyeol gazed at him, lust clearly washed over himself. He wanted more. But when he met Baekhyun’s eyes, he was brought back to reality.

How they arrived to that heated situation was a long story. Chanyeol was being makulit, teasing Baekhyun he’d rip open the sealed letters he got from some teachers. But he ended up really ripping them. And Baekhyun seemed to have gotten pissed.

“Uy. Baek,” tawag ‘uli ni Chanyeol. This time wala nang bahid ng hagikhik. Yumuyuko pa siya para silipin ang mukha ni Baekhyun, tinitingnan kung ano ang ekspresyon.

They were at the bleachers. Inilapag ni Baekhyun ang bag sa tabi ni Kyungsoo na walang imik siyang nilingon, pati na rin ang nakabuntot sa kaniya.

“It’s fine, Chanyeol. You can go. May klase na kami.”

But the way Baekhyun said it didn’t convince Chanyeol. “I’m sorry. Hindi ko sinasadya,” he said again, sincerely this time. It reached the smaller, lalo na’t bago sila umabot sa bleachers ay mapang-asar ang mga pinagsasabi nito.

“Galit ka? Sorry. Ikaw naman kasi hinila mo kamay ko, napunit tuloy.”

Tapos tatawa pa siya.

But he felt his sincerity this time, he just can’t get past it still. He needed a breather.

Hindi na siya sumagot nong maisara ang bag. Dumiretso na lang siya sa kabilang gilid ni Kyungsoo, malayo sa bag at kay Chanyeol na naiwan doong nakatayo. The latter could only look at Baekhyun, brows raised a little in worry and confusion. He stayed like that for moments until he decided to go, realizing that Baekhyun really won’t spare him a glance anymore.

“LQ?” Kyungsoo finally voiced. He chortled when Baekhyun threw him an angry stare. “Just saying, nong nasa gitna kayo ng field kanina, you looked like a sweet, sweet couple. Ano nanaman ang ginawa niya ngayon?”

Ah, right. Sa field kasi sila dumaan. Tinataas ni Chanyeol ang sobre na gusto niyang buksan habang si Baekhyun ay tumatalon-talon, pilit inaabot iyon. Kitang kita sila ng mga estudyanteng magpi-P.E. sa araw na ‘yon. There were lots of whispers but they didn’t mind it.

Baekhyun huffed resentfully. “Napunit niya ang recommendation letter ko.”

“For university application?”

Tumango si Baekhyun kaya namilog ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo.

After running a few laps, and checking the recommendation letter, nakita ni Baekhyun na sobre lang naman ang napunit. He felt a little guilty for not accepting Chanyeol’s apology then but he knew he had the reason to.

The envelope wasn’t just any other envelope. It was the school’s, with the school name and logo printed on it. Hindi niya basta-bastang mapapalitan. Pwede naman siyang manghingi na lang ulit but the embarrassment that will come with it…

“Ugh.” Baekhyun grunted. “Nanghingi ako sa kanila ng recommendation letters kasi they think of me as a resposible student tapos ito ipapakita ko? Kainis!”

Nasa kalagitnaan siya ng pagrarant niya nang inguso ni Kyungsoo ang likod niya. When he turned around, he saw Chanyeol standing a few feet away, looking very pitiful. Lumapit siya at marahang pinatong ang tatlong school envelope sa mesa nila.

“Sorry kanina,” aniya. His tone was low and his eyes were downcast. He gave a small nod before turning around to leave.

Guilt rained on Baekhyun. He had never seen Chanyeol like that. Kahit sa mga kaibigan niya. When something bothers Chanyeol, he doesn’t appear like a poor puppy. He would more likely seem angry and burning with passion to get it the way he wanted it. So to see him like that affected Baekhyun a lot.

He watched Chanyeol leave. Akala niya babalik ito sa mesa nila ng barkada niya pero dumiretso ito palabas ng cafeteria. Tiningnan ni Baekhyun ang mga sobre sa mesa and it dawned on him that he didn’t even thank him. The boy helped him with his problem and he didn’t even say something!

Nilingon niya ang entrada ng cafe pero wala na si Chanyeol doon.

Now he’s double guilty, plus confused. Hindi naman siya sobrang nagalit noong nasa field pero siguro tingin ni Chanyeol oo? Kaya siya ganon kalungkot?

When Baekhyun got home, it bugged him so much. Hindi siya mapakali sa paggawa ng school works. He didn’t hurt Chanyeol, did he?

He picked his phone up and typed a message. He asked if they can meet. Baekhyun thought it wouldn’t be kind of him to apologize and thank him through text kaya makikipagkita siya. Chanyeol agreed.

**_Park Chanyeol_ **

_Message_

_19:58_

_Baekhyun:_

_Busy ka?_

_Chanyeol:_

_Nope. Bakit po?_

_Baekhyun:_

_Can we meet?_

_Chanyeol:_

_Sure. Ngayon na?_

_Baekhyun:_

_Sana. If you’re not busy_

_Chanyeol:_

_I’m on my way_

_Baekhyun:_

_Where will we meet?_

_Chanyeol:_

_I’ll pick you up._

Lumabas siya ng gate para doon na maghintay because Chanyeol insisted on picking him up. Ayaw niyang papasukin pa ito dahil andon ang kuya niya at baka usisain siya, sila. He wasn’t ready for that.

Sa isip niya, naririnig niya ang boses ni Kyungsoo habang naghihintay.

Paano kung ‘yan na ‘yong way niya to end whatever you two have?

Baekhyun thought it was possible. After all, ten days na rin simula nong dinala niya siya sa dream university niya. That was already a stretch for his usual relationships. But then, they’re not “dating” anyway. So there’s nothing to end. Isa pa, kung talaga ngang tatapusin na ni Chanyeol ngayon, kahit ‘yong friendship lang nila na tingin ni Baekhyun ay siya lang ang nag-aacknowledge, edi at least makakapagpasalamat siya ‘di ba?

Chanyeol’s car stopped in front of him. He straightened up and pulled open the passenger door. Pumasok siya at nginitian ito pero kunot na noo ang salubong sa kaniya.

“Bakit d’yan ka naghintay? Sana sa loob na lang. It’s cold.”

Baekhyun felt a bit embarrassed and nervous. Chanyeol’s tone was like scolding him.

“A-ayos lang. Hindi naman matagal.”

He heard Chanyeol sigh. Kinabahan tuloy siya. Galit kaya ‘to?

“Where do you wanna go?” Chanyeol then asked.

“Um… anywhere,” sagot ni Baekhyun dahil hindi naman niya napag-isipan talaga. “Gusto ko lang sana makausap ka.”

Imbis na magsisimula nang magmaneho, nalingon siya ni Chanyeol at tinitigan. He stared straight into his eyes as if trying to read something. Hindi tuloy makatingin ng diretso si Baekhyun. His heart boomed loudly in his chest and he bit his lips repeatedly. Chanyeol has never shown this much dominance to him. He’s usually playful and lets Baekhyun tease him.

Baekhyun chuckled nervously. “Uh… haha… ano… gusto ko lang naman mag-thank you… para don sa envelopes…”

Pero tinitigan lang siya ni Chanyeol.

“And uhm… sorry kung nagalit ako—“ Baekhyun was cut when Chanyeol pressed his mouth against his. Lumipad ang kamay niya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol at napapikit.

The first kiss was lasting and almost sucking. Pulang-pula agad ang mga labi niya nong bumitaw si Chanyeol. Hinihingal na rin siya at parang kakawala na ang puso sa kaniyang dibdib.

Pero tiningnan lang siya ni Chanyeol, eyes burning with passion. From his eyes, he asked for permission. Then his gaze went down to his lips, then back to his eyes. Baekhyun had a lot of thought, like a lot. But he pushed them all away for the meantime and closed his eyes again.

Chanyeol lowered his lips to his again. This time, it was lighter, softer. It was as if he was seducing Baekhyun to give back his kisses. And he succeeded when the smaller moved his lips against his and his hands climbed up his shoulders, then his neck, then his hair.

It started out slow and soft, until it became hungry and aggressive. Their tongues would fight for dominance but Chanyeol would always win as Baekhyun easily gets lost in the sensation. But when Chanyeol said those words, it was as if Baekhyun woke up.

Hindi niya agad na-register ang sinabi nito pero nang matanto ay tinulak niya agad ang nakatatangkad. His mind was in jumbles. Lahat ng katanungan sa isip niya kaninang isinantabi muna ay bumuhos muli sa kaniya. Nadagdagan pa ng mga bagong tanong mula sa huling sinabi ni Chanyeol.

_Be my boyfriend._

Baekhyun swallowed and licked his lips. He tried to think but it didn’t help when Chanyeol wiped the saliva on the corners of his lips using his thumb. His eyes fluttered close at the touch. Bahala na.

“Didn’t think you’d ask like that,” was Baekhyun’s answer.

He thought Chanyeol would grin at that but he—yes, he smiled, but it wasn’t the usual playful and teasing one every time Baekhyun gives a smart rebuttal. It was more like a nervous grin followed by a nervous chuckle. And then he lowered his head avoiding the smaller’s eyes, and biting his lower lip. And when he lifted his gaze again, Chanyeol smiled — this time more genuine… but had a hint of uncertainty.

Maybe Baekhyun was just seeing things, or over-analysing things. Yeah, he probably was because he cannot wrap his head around it if it was true.

“Uh… gusto mo mag-Mcdo? I’m kinda hungry,” he broke the tension.

Chanyeol nodded before going back to his seat.

It was quiet and awkward on the way, but thankfully everything went back to normal over some fries and ice cream. Although their new normal kinda included a lot of making out now.

For the rest of the week, nagpupumilit si Chanyeol na magpa-tutor kay Baekhyun. Tutor na laging nauuwi sa momol. Every after classes, ‘pag nakauwi na si Baekhyun sa kanila, susunduin siya nito. Tapos either sa sasakyan na sila nag-aaral o ‘di kaya’y sa bahay ng mga Park na madalas ay mga kasambahay lang din ang naroon. At oo nag-aaral din sila, hindi lang puro “aral”. Siyempre hindi pumapayag si Baekhyun na wala siyang nagagawang schoolwork, at maniwala man tayo o hindi, gusto rin iyon ni Chanyeol. That was why by the end of that week, on a Saturday afternoon, Chanyeol surprised Baekhyun.

**_Park Chanyeol_ **

_Message_

_10:02_

_Chanyeol:_

_Psst! Tutor tayo?_

_Baekhyun:_

_Sumisipag ka yata_ 😂

_Chanyeol:_

_Sabi mo tutor mo ko para makapass ako univ_ ☹️

_Baekhyun:_

🙄

_Fine. What time?_

_Chanyeol:_

_I’m outside na_

And right after he read the last message, Baekhyun heard a familiar honking of a car outside their gate. Napabalikwas siya ng bangon mula sa pagkakahiga sa kama. Hindi pa siya naliligo!

He scrambled his way to his bathroom. Napatili pa siya nong buksan ang shower dahil sa gulat sa lamig ng tubig. Hindi na niya nasabihan si Chanyeol na hintayin na lang siya, na saglit lang siya, at isa iyong pagkakamali dahil nong palabas na siya ng banyo ay laking gulat na lang niyang makita si Chanyeol na nakaupo sa kaniyang kama.

The tall boy instantly beamed at him. Then his eyes went down to the bathrobe that he was wearing, and his smile grew into a smirk.

Uminit ang buong mukha ni Baekhyun at mabilis na naisara ang pinto habang nanlalaki ang mga mata. Narinig niya pa ang munting tawa ni Chanyeol habang nagtatanong kung ayos lang ba siya.

Kinatok pa siya nito. “Need clothes?”

Hiyang-hiya si Baekhyun. Gusto niyang magsisisigaw lalo na nang abutan siya nito ng mga damit, WITH UNDERWEAR!!

Pero wala na rin naman siyang magagawa pa. Mas mabuti na ‘yon kaysa hindi siya binigyan ‘di ba? Edi he’ll have to go commando and Chanyeol will know and that will be even more embarrassing! But it’s not helping either that Chanyeol kept teasing.

“Cute bathrobe.”

Hindi na lang sumasagot si Baekhyun.

“Bakit ayaw mo sa kwarto tayo? Baka biglang dumating kuya mo, or parents mo.”

Hingang malalim.

“I bet you would’ve looked cuter without the robe though. Want me to confirm?” Kikindat pa.

Ugh! Konti na lang at uusok na talaga si Baekhyun sa kahihiyan. Sumagot na siya ngayon sa pag-asang tumigil na ang kasama.

“I’m not in my robe anymore. You can confirm now.”

And so Chanyeol did. He very thoroughly and shamelessly scanned his body with his eyes. At kahit na naka-t-shirt at sweatpants naman siya, he still felt naked. Mas lalo siyang namula at naibato niya ang throw pillow dito. Mas nakakapikon nga lang dahil nasalo iyon ni Chanyeol at tumawa pa.

It was a crazy day, like how the rest of their days together became. Of course that Saturday didn’t end without them lapping at each other’s faces.

Nong pagabi na at tinapos na nila ang study session, tinulungan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na iakyat ang mga libro sa kwarto niya. But the second the door closed behind them, Chanyeol attacked Baekhyun’s lips.

The smaller’s response time to these surprise kiss attacks were getting shorter and shorter each day that passed. Magugulat siya tapos matatawa hanggang sa humahalik na rin siya pabalik. And he would slap and pinch at the taller’s chest when he feels him smiling in their kiss because he is kissing back. Oh, just how is he so smug.

Baekhyun was already on top of the study table, Chanyeol eating his mouth hungrily. And then the kiss went lower. To his chin, his jaw, his neck. Baekhyun tilted his head back in pleasure, unintentionally giving Chanyeol more access. He was so lost in it until the taller bit the skin just above his collarbone and a loud whimper escaped his mouth. Naitulak niya si Chanyeol nang hindi sinasadya.

Baekhyun panicked a little, sa ginawa ni Chanyeol at sa reaksyon niya. But thankfully Chanyeol smiled tenderly before closing the distance between them again. He settled in the middle of Baekhyun’s parted legs and cupped his chin. He planted a soft kiss on his lips, and another on his forehead. He brushed away some hair that were falling his face.

“I’ll call when I get home?” Chanyeol asked, voice low.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to answer but his voice was gone so he could only nod. One last smile and a kiss on his lips, Chanyeol left.

It suddenly became so quiet in the room that Beakhyun’s heartbeat was slowly eating up that silence. Napahawak siya sa dibdib niya, pilit na kinakalma ang paghinga at ang puso. Iyon ang unang beses na hinalikan siya ni Chanyeol bukod sa kaniyang labi.

Napapikit siya. The light touch of those sweet soft lips on his forehead was lingering. He shook his head. No. Whatever that was, he’s sure it wasn’t the romantic one people always define it as. It was nothing.

Umakyat ang kamay niya sa kaniyang leeg. His fingers brushed right where Chanyeol bit him. Napalunok siya.

He went down from his study desk despite his wobbly legs. Humarap siya sa salamin at tiningnan ang parteng iyon. There wasn’t much. Mapulang balat lang dahil sa munting kagat na ‘yon, at dahil na rin sa init pa rin ng katawan niya. Almost his entire neck was flushed and he reddened even more from the thought.

He plopped on his bed with a loud sigh. Ang daming tumatakbo sa isip niya at hindi siya makapaniwala na isa roon ang kaunting pagsisisi na itinulak niya si Chanyeol bago siya makapag-iwan ng marka. At mas lalong hindi siya makapaniwala na gusto niyang magkaroon non. Damn it.

He burried his face in the pillow and screamed his lungs out.

Monday of the following week, Chanyeol didn’t give Baekhyun a chance to say no. Bago pa makaalis ng bahay si Baekhyun papuntang school ay nasa gate na ang sasakyan nito.

“Nag-abala ka pa, may maghahatid naman sa’kin,” ani Baekhyun habang inaayos ang seatbelt sa front seat.

“But I’m your boyfriend. Ako dapat ang kasabay mong pumasok, don’t you think?” Kumindat si Chanyeon saka pinatakbo ang sasakyan.

Lumundag ang puso ni Baekhyun pero hindi lang dahil sa “boyfriend”.

“S-still,” he reasoned pero hindi na nadugtungan.

Truth is, ayaw niyang makita silang dalawa na magkasabay pumasok ng school. Most of Chanyeol’s exes were like that, kasabay niyang dumating sa umaga at umalis ng paaralan sa hapon. It didn’t use to be a big deal. Wala naman siyang issue nong sabay silang dumating gamit ang isang sasakyan nong half-day na absent si Baekhyun. Pero ngayong “official” na sila, it suddenly bothered him. Ni hindi niya nga sinabi kay Kyungsoo ang tungkol sa “label” nila.

It’s sort of surprising too that the school wasn’t talking about it. Kung noon curious na curious sila kung ano sila ni Chanyeol, nitong nakaraang linggo naman, back to being invisible si Baekhyun. May occasional irap at bunggo sa balikat pero maliban dun, they’re not bothering him anymore. But then, this “official label” didn’t really mean much if it’s Chanyeol. Kung sino lang ang makita ng mga tao na hinahalikan ni Chanyeol, ‘yon ang ka-something nito. Hindi big deal kasi in a few days mawawala o mapapalitan rin naman yung ka-something na ‘yon. And they haven’t seen Chanyeol kiss Baekhyun so they’re probably thinking it’s nothing.

“Hey, you okay?” Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun dahil simula nong umalis sila sa bahay ng huli hanggang sa makarating ng school ay tahimik ito at mukhang magulo ang isip.

He parked his car at his usual spot and faced the smaller. He held his chin and made him look his way. Baekhyun had a crease on his forehead. Chanyeol cleared it with a soft peck on his lips. “Don’t worry,” he whispered.

Effective yung halik pero saglit lang. Baekhyun got even more worried. Was he too transparent for Chanyeol to have noticed that he was worried about something?

\- - -

Baekhyun must’ve jinxed it. People haven’t seen Chanyeol kiss Baekhyun? Not anymore cos the whole school now has. First period pa lang vibrate na nang vibrate ang phone niya. At pinagtitinginan at pinagbubulungan nanaman siya ng mga tao.

**_Kyungie_ **

_Message_

_08:13_

_Kyungsoo:_

_Baekhyun what is this I'm hearing na naghalikan daw kayo ni Chanyeol?_

_Baekhyun:_

_Huh?_

Kyungsoo sent two photos: one of a white Wrangler that Baekhyun perfectly knew was Chanyeol’s, and one of the same photo but zoomed in on the windshield. In the second picture, you could clearly make out the silhouette of two people kissing. Uminit ang pisngi ni Baekhyun. It was one thing to be kissing him, and it’s another to see himself kissing him.

So this is probably the reason why people film themselves while doing the act, huh? Baekhyun thought.

Natauhan lang siya ulit nong may pumasok ulit na message. Another photo from Kyungsoo and this time it’s him and Chanyeol getting out of that said Wrangler.

**_Kyungie_ **

_Message_

_08:15_

_Kyungsoo:_

_Dedeny ka pa?_

_Baekhyun:_

_OA naman kasi yung halikan. Simpleng kiss lang yon_

_Kyungsoo:_

_Wtf??!?!!_

_UGH!!_

_Hindi kita maintindihan!_

_Kelan pa? Why? Bakit ka pumayag?!_

_Baekhyun:_

_Can we talk later? May klase_

_Kyungsoo:_

_You will tell me everything because this Baekhyun right now is dumb. And the Baekhyun that i know is smart. Hindi yon magpapadala sa kalandian nyang park chanyeol na yan because he knows better._

_“they know that Chanyeol is a player yet they still throw themselves at his feet. Wala ba silang dignidad?”_

_familiar?_

_“at least ako hindi ako umaasa kay Chanyeol”_

_how about this one?_

“Hindi naman kasi talaga ako umaasa. It’s just—“ Napabuga ng hininga si Baekhyun. Everything that he wants to say after that would sound like a contradiction to his first statement.

They were now at the cafeteria and Baekhyun had told Kyungsoo everything that he wanted to know already.

“What? You think you’re special kasi seven days na kayo at wala pa ring nangyayari? No, Baekhyun! You know what he is! You know what he wants and it’s not a serious relationship that you’re hoping for! It’s just to get inside your pants!”

Napapikit siya. Why was he so confused now? Umpisa pa lang, alam na niya kung bakit siya pumayag sa gusto ni Chanyeol. He knew clearly, he thought clearly. Ang hindi niya inasahan ay yung makaramdam ng ganito. He wasn’t supposed to be confused. He knew his expectations. Pero bakit…

The way he sees Chanyeol, the way he knows him, felt different than what he is—or at least what he is to a lot of people. And he knew thinking that Chanyeol was different only towards him was a reach, a delusion, but Baekhyun still can’t help but feel like that.

Chanyeol may have been initiating all their intimate moments, like how people would expect him to, but he was also listening to him. If Baekhyun says study first, Chanyeol does so. If Baekhyun says no to make out session, Chanyeol doesn’t push. He listens.

Just like their incident the previous Saturday; kung hindi naitulak ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol, the kisses would’ve probably gone lower. But Baekhyun’s gesture, no matter how unconsciously, meant no and Chanyeol didn’t press. Baekhyun would like to think that Chanyeol respects him and he badly wanted to tell Kyungsoo that, but hearing it might seem too delusional.

“I’m telling you Baekhyun, he will. He will try to…” Kyungsoo’s eyes trailed down. “And it will be tempting. Please don’t be dumb. He will sleep with you. Then he will sleep with someone else and that will break your heart. Ayaw kong danasin mo ‘yon, B.”

Bumuntong-hininga siya. Gulong-gulo ang isip niya. He felt like Kyungsoo was making everything complicated. It seemed like his friend was asking him to not give in to Chanyeol when the time comes. But to Baekhyun, would it be wrong? If to Chanyeol, sex can just be sex, why can’t it be for him too?

Sa araw na ‘yon, si Chanyeol lang ang nakapagpangiti sa kaniya, during their calculus class together, when Chanyeol sat beside him. They didn’t talk much but there were exchanges of smiles, some small notes and jokes, and glances and giggles.

_“So they are a thing. Tss. Maghihiwalay din ‘yan.”_

_“Iiwan din ‘yan ni Chanyeol.”_

_“Chanyeol won’t stay with that nobody.”_

Habang papunta sa susunod niyang klase ay iyan ang mga naririnig niya. Baekhyun didn’t mind it but he was bothered dahil kasabay niyang naglalakad si Chanyeol. The latter didn’t seem like he was hearing anything. Diretso lang ang lakad nito, hawak pa ang bag sa isang balikat, at taas-noo pa rin. But if Baekhyun could hear them, then so could Chanyeol.

_“After today, they’re probably over.”_

They’ve arrived in Baekhyun’s next class.

_“After tonight kamo ‘cos I’m sure Chanyeol won’t be satisfied by that nerd.”_

_“True.”_

_“Does he even know how to kiss?”_

Papasok na sana si Baekhyun nang bigla siyang bulungan ni Chanyeol. “You do.” Saka ito nakangising umalis.

Baekhyun blushed profusely.


	4. You Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “guess you don't know what you got until it's gone”
> 
> Lose Somebody - Kygo, One Republic

Kung nong first week nina Baekhyun at Chanyeol ay lowkey lang sila, walang nakakaalam sa estado ng relasyon nila, ngayon mas lantaran na. Simula nong kumalat ang litrato nilang dalawa sa sasakyan, hindi na nag-hold back pa si Chanyeol. Ah well, he was holding back a little dahil ayaw magpahalik ni Baekhyun in public.

Chanyeol was just so used to making out wherever and whenever he or his current feels like it. Be it in the hallways, cafeteria, field, morning, lunch, afternoon, kahit saan kahit kailan. Kaya suki rin siya sa guidance office. But with Baekhyun,

“Nope. That’s too PDA. It’s written in the handbook, bawal ang public display of affection.”

Chanyeol could only laugh. Talaga bang binasa ni Baekhyun ang handbook when no one actually reads those?

He snaked an arm around the smaller’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Okay po,” Chanyeol singsonged but he dropped a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek anyway.

The smaller glared at him. “Kasasabi ko lang e!”

“It’s just the cheek!” Chanyeol chuckled.

“Hindi ka nakikinig sa’kin!”

“Dapat ba ‘kong makinig?”

“I’m older than you, you know.”

“Really? Why are you shorter then?”

Nakatanggap siya ng siko sa tiyan pero tinawanan niya lang din. Pinakawalan niya lang ang baywang nito nang dumating si Kyungsoo sa tapat ng mesa nila sa cafeteria, face still as annoyed as ever pagdating kay Chanyeol.

“I’ll go now. Kain marami,” paalam niya kay Baekhyun bago tumayo. Ngumisi pa siya kay Kyungsoo pero hindi naman siya pinansin nito. Bumalik na lang siya sa mesa nila ng barkada niya.

Ganoon naman palagi. Sinasamahan niya lang si Baekhyun sa mesa nito kapag natatagalan ang kaibigan. Hindi pwedeng sumabay kumain dahil sa matatalim na titig ni Kyungsoo.

“You two are subjects of gossips, you know that right?” Kyungsoo said as he sat down.

Baekhyun pursed his lips in an attempt to remove his obvious happy disposition.

“Parang palagi naman,” sagot ni Baekhyun.

Tumitig si Kyungsoo sa kaniya. He looked like he wanted to say something, that he badly wanted to say something, but he didn’t. Baekhyun received the message though. He smiled assuringly to his friend.

What’s in Kyungsoo’s mind, apparently, was on Chanyeol’s friends’ minds either. Masiglang naglalakad si Chanyeol pabalik sa kanila pero pilit niya iyong itinago nang makitang nakalingon silang lahat sa kaniya, all with weird faces.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?” ani Jongin, hindi tinatanggal ang titig sa papalapit na Chanyeol.

Tumango ang mga kaibigan niya.

For the past days, his friends have witnessed a lot of weird things. Hindi naman bago sa kanila na dinadala ni Chanyeol ang mga fling niya sa tambayan nila sa campus. Hindi rin bago na nakadikit ito sa kaibigan nila.

Ang bago ay ang maabutan si Chanyeol na nakikipagtawanan lang kay Baekhyun, nakikipagkulitan, minsan nakatitig lang habang nakangiti o ‘di kaya’y pinaglalaruan ang mga daliri nito, hindi gumagawa ng eskandalo o anuman. Ang bago ay ‘yong madatnan si Chanyeol na nakadungaw sa mga aklat at seryosong nag-aaral kahit na wala si Baekhyun sa tabi para pagsabihan siya. Ang bago ay ang makitang si Chanyeol ang dumidikit. At higit sa lahat…

_“Wow. Touching the two-week mark. How good is the sex really?” biro ni Jongin isang beses._

_“Gago,” lang ang naging sagot ni Chanyeol, natatawa pa._

_“Oh. Don’t tell me wala pa ring nangyayari sa inyo?” si Sehun naman ngayon._

_Nang hindi sumagot ang kaibigan, sabay na nanlaki ang mga mata ng dalawa at gulantang na napatanong. “Shit. Seryoso?! Wala pa rin??”_

“Definitely weird,” pag-iling ni Sehun.

Maybe this was a new strategy of Chanyeol’s. Maybe the old strategy didn’t work on Baekhyun. Or maybe this was something else. Whatever it was, they’re sure not gonna let it go that easily.

One lunch break, Sehun sat on the seat next to Baekhyun, and Jongin next to Kyungsoo. They were both sporting idiotic grins on their faces while the shorter males both had their brows raised. Matagal nang iniimbitahan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun na sumabay sa kanila tuwing tanghalian, isama niya na rin daw ang kaibigan. Pero palagi itong tinatanggihan ni Baekhyun dahil siyempre, kailan pa papayag si Kyungsoo na umupo sa iisang mesa kasama sila? Never. But Sehun wanted to try his luck anyway.

“Hi, I’m not interested!” bati ni Sehun kay Baekhyun. Naglahad pa siya ng kamay samantalang mas tumaas lang ang kilay nina Kyungsoo, at si Jongin ay kamuntik masamid sa tawa.

“Uh, hello? I’m not interested either…?” Pagtanggap ni Baekhyun sa kamay niya. He was confused as hell.

Sumabog si Jongin sa tawa. Kahit si Kyungsoo na pilit gusto magmaldito ay napangisi na rin. Pero si Sehun ay lito, as if hindi siya ang nag-umpisa non.

“Huh? No. I mean—aish!” parang bata nitong ginulo ang buhok at mahinang pinagsasasampal ang mga pisngi. “Ibig kong sabihin—“ he paused again, as if contemplating to say it but decided it’s not important. He exhaled and went straight to his agenda. “Lunch with us. Hindi naman kami nangangain. Unless…” he grinned smugly.

Sinapok siya ni Jongin nang ma-gets ang tinutukoy. “Gago.” At minura pa.

Hinila na lang patayo ni Jongin ang kaibigan. “What we wanted to say is you’re welcome to sit with us.” Tumingin din siya kay Kyungsoo. “Both of you.”

Automatic ‘yong irap ni Kyungsoo kaya ibinalik ni Jongin ang tingin kay Baekhyun.

“Give it a chance, Baek. We’d wanna get to know you too.” He smiled kindly before pulling Sehun away with him.

**_meow meow_ **

_Message_

_Jongin:_

_Yeol, si sehun parang tanga HAHAHAHAHHA_

_Sehun:_

_ano nanaman_

_Jongin:_

_“Hello, I’m not interested”_

_who the fuck starts a conversation like that?_

_Jiwoo:_

_HAHAHAHAHAHHAA WTF?_

_Yeri:_

_HAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Jiwoo:_

_did you really??_

_Joseph:_

_kinakalawang na ata stilo mo, hunnie?_

_Sehun:_

_the fuck. hindi kase ganon yon_

_Seulgi:_

_kanino mo yan sinabi se?_

_Jongin:_

_Baekhyun_

_Yeri:_

_Baekhyun?_

_Chanyeol:_

_?_

_Seulgi:_

_Baekhyun ni Chanyeol?_

_Chanyeol:_

_?_

_Jongin:_

_oo_

_Joseph:_

_HAHAHAHAHA OGAGS! Bakit?_

_Sehun:_

_Baekhyun is I'm not interested_

_tinanong kita yeol one time what’s his name, sabi mo i’m not interested_

_so Baekhyun is I'm not interested!_

_mga wala kayong sense of humor!_

_Chanyeol:_

_:-(_

_“Have you heard? More than one week na pala sila.”_

_“He’s probably good at giving head. Let’s give him that at least.”_

Another set of gossips. Kung hindi lang biglang tinakpan ni Chanyeol ang tainga niya, maririnig niya pa ang karugtong non.

Chanyeol made him walk faster, with his hands still on the smaller’s ears. Nang dumating sa tapat ng kanilang tambayan ay saka niya pa hinayaang tanggalin iyon ni Baekhyun.

“Ano ba, I’m fine hearing those,” Baekhyun almost whined but to his surprise, Chanyeol was hiding a smile, contrary to ‘worried’ that he was expecting.

“Nope. Babies shouldn’t hear such things,” Chanyeol chuckled, pulling a chair for Baekhyun to sit onto.

“What things? Giving head? I know what it means, Chanyeol. I’m not a baby,” Baekhyun pouts while sitting down. Mas lalo lang tumawa si Chanyeol at yumuko pa para bumulong sa tainga niya.

“Really? Maybe you can show me next time we play hooky then?”

Binato ni Baekhyun ang pinakamalapit na papel na napulot niya rito. Nagtatatawa lang si Chanyeol.

“Anong next time! Wala nang next time no! Today was first and last!”

Umupo si Chanyeol sa upuang kaharap ni Baekhyun. “Sure? Any bucketlist you wanna finish before graduating? Play hooky to make out all morning will be scratched off now,” he teased still kaya binato ulit siya ni Baekhyun ng papel.

Mayhaps they were absent the whole morning kasi napasarap ang momol. It was Baekhyun’s first time cutting classes for reasons that aren’t valid. Chanyeol was surely convincing. He’s made Baekhyun do things that he wouldn’t normally do, made him take a break and live life. But maybe that was the last time too, because the next morning, Baekhyun was talk of the campus again, but for a different reason this time.

On the way to his P.E. class, Baekhyun can feel the stare of everyone. Bawat madaanan niya titingnan siya at pagbubulungan. As usual, iirapan, pipintasan at ipaparinig. But weirdly, they seem to be happier that day than the previous weeks. Kung noon lahat ng pamimintas at pang-iirap nila ay pagalit, ngayon mapagmataas at painsulto.

_“Told you so, sinubukan lang.”_

_“Now who does he think he is. He’s just one of his play things, like everyone else.”_

_“Poor thing probably doesn’t know yet.”_

_“Poor thing probably expected he’s different.”_

Although Baekhyun doesn’t know yet, he has a good guess of what people are talking about. And just before he could take the exit to the fields, he saw Chanyeol. His back against the lockers, his hands on the waist of the girl he’s currently liplocking with.

They stopped when they felt his presence. Nilingon nila si Baekhyun. The girl grinned fakely, as if she’d won over something, before reaching for Chanyeol’s face again. Baekhyun recognized her as Chanyeol’s most persistent ex, the one who did two grand promposals to Chanyeol only to be rejected both times.

On the other hand, Chanyeol looked cold and indifferent. He stared straight into Baekhyun’s eyes like he wasn’t bothered at all, like he didn’t care that his boyfriend—now ex most likely, saw him kissing someone else.

Somehow, he’s braced himself for an emotional outburst. Usually, it’s the innocent ones who are very explosive. They get attached too easily and too strongly in short periods of time. Konting pakilig mo lang kuha mo na agad ang loob nila. They don’t understand short commitments—physical commitments—and they always thought they shared something special with him.

And although Chanyeol isn’t sure if he can put Baekhyun in that category, he thought he would be somewhere near. He’s never had a boyfriend afterall, Chanyeol was his first and Chanyeol knew that.

But to his surprise, the smaller boy smiled. He didn’t take any step closer. He just stood there, watched them as they watched him, and smiled peacefully and contentedly, before turning his back and walking away.

Chanyeol felt a stab in his chest. His eyes sting from the hot tears that threatened to flow. Suddenly, he can’t hear nor feel anything else. Even the girl in front of him, who was trying to get him to kiss her again, was just background. All he saw was Baekhyun’s back, getting smaller and smaller as he walked further and further.

For the next three weeks, and their last three weeks in high school, Chanyeol was a mess. Others would say he’d became more ruthless than ever. Kung noon tumatagal pa ng isang linggo ang mga fling niya, ngayon isang araw na lang. Hanggang sa ilang oras na lang, hanggang sa dala-dalawa pang magkasabay.

His friends tried to reach him but he had built his walls so high up. Lagi na siyang mag-isa kasama ang mga kung sinong ka-fling niya. Kung kasama naman ang mga kaibigan ay busy pa ring makipaghalikan sa kung kanino. Wala na siyang pinipili. Basta willing at gusto siya ay pinapatulan niya.

He’s like an emotionless body cavity, living only for physical pleasure. Kahit noong sinampal siya ni Kyungsoo sa harap ng buong school ay parang wala lang sa kaniya. He just went back to making out with his new flavor of the hour.

Until one day he broke. He came to Sehun’s door soaked in his own sweat, tears, and possibly alcohol.

“Se, hindi ko alam ang ginagawa ko! I’ve never felt this way before!”

His friend helped him up. Dinala niya ito sa kwarto niya at ikinuha ng panibagong pares ng damit.

“Putangina, hindi ko maintindihan, Sehun. I’ve been with so many people… bakit… I couldn’t even kiss anyone without him popping in my head! I close my eyes and all I see is him! Putangina. Is this… am I…”

He couldn’t even say it.

“Ako yung nanakit pero bakit ako yung nasasaktan? Tangina naman.”

It didn’t help either that everytime he came across Baekhyun in school, the latter would smile. Or that every time he looked at him from afar, Baekhyun seemed fine, happy even. Just like now.

Baekhyun and his friend were on the other side of the field. The wide green earth separating them and nothing else. Tumingin siya sa kanilang banda and for a moment, he thought Baekhyun was looking at him, too. But he turned to Kyungsoo, who was handing him a pair of sunglasses. May sinabi ang kaibigan nito na ikinatawa niya bago kinuha ang glasses at isinuot.

Damn does he look fine.

Umiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol. He hated it. He hated that he’s more affected when it’s usually the other way around. Hell, he hated that he’s even affected at all.

But what Chanyeol didn’t know was that Baekhyun had his share of pain, too.

For days, he pretended to be okay. Even to Kyungsoo, his best friend, he held up his walls.

“I’m okay, Kyungie. I knew it was coming,” he would say. And then he would smile his very convincing ‘I’m okay’ smile.

But just like Chanyeol, one day he just broke down crying, questioning himself, questioning everything.

“Bakit ganon, Soo? I knew it was coming. I knew he was like that. Pero bakit ang sakit pa rin? I had set my expectations pero bakit ganito? Bakit masakit?” Kyungsoo held Baekhyun tight as he bawled his heart out.

“No one is immune to pain, B.”

Baekhyun had calmed down at least. Inabutan siya ni Kyungsoo ng tubig at hawak niya ang baso noon habang nakatulala sa kawalan.

“You asked before bakit ako pumayag ‘di ba? Na maging kami?” Baekhyun said, calmer now. “When I know he’s not gonna commit for real?”

Kyungsoo didn’t say a word. He just let Baekhyun talk his mind and pain.

“Actually, for fun lang. Like, why not? Crush ko gusto akong maging boyfriend. Why not ‘di ba?” Nagawa pa ni Baekhyun ngumisi.

“All I had in mind was, have no regrets. At least I finished high school having got to kiss my crush. Kahit pa isang linggo lang, kahit pa isang araw lang, kahit pa ang dating ay pinaglaruan lang ako. Because it won’t matter if I, myself, know that I am doing the exact same thing. We were both in it for the fun, none of us was going for something serious. It was sport. Kaya wala akong pakealam sa sabihin ng lahat ng tao.

“I know what he wanted and it may be surprising but I was in on it. So long as he doesn’t disrespect me, I was game. Or so I thought.” Baekhyun chuckled. “Turns out, hindi pala ako ready. Every time it sort of leads to that, I retreat.

“I’m even surprised na tumagal siya sa’kin ng higit isang araw, let alone two weeks. Akala ko after the first time I rejected… you know… he’d go find someone else. But he didn’t. So I thought maybe he’s going to try again. Maybe he’s not gonna give up until I give in. But, Kyungie, I never felt him pursuing for that. Minsan tuwing hahalikan niya ako akala iyon na, but he stops and doesn’t push. Minsan siya pa nga mismo ang titigil kapag medyo ano na… you know.

“He was nice. No wonder hulog na hulog ‘yong mga ex—“

“Wait. You’ve never…? Like until now? Until before he cheated” Kyungsoo cut.

Baekhyun shook his head.

“For two weeks and nothing…?” Laglag ang panga ng kabigan niya.

Umiling muli si Baekhyun. “He didn’t even touch me,” aniya pa. “He was nice, Kyungsoo. Kaya—“

“Seryoso?! Kahit second base?!”

For the third time, Baekhyun shook his head.

“Huh…” Kyungsoo let out a sigh and his mouth stayed agape.

“I’m telling you he’s nice. Kaya siguro ako nasasaktan ngayon. Hindi dahil nag-expect ako na magbabago siya para sa akin, kundi dahil inisip kong he would at least be courteous enough to break up with me in private, in person.” Baekhyun laughed humourlessly at himself. “Parang napaka-wrong sabihin yung “break up” when I don’t even think what we had passes as something that breaks. Parang there was nothing to break naman.”

Kyungsoo sighed. He took the empty glass of water from Baekhyun’s hand and placed in it on the nightstand, before sitting beside him on the bed. He held his hand.

“You saw the best in him, B. Because you are a good person, you’re hurt when people turn their backs on their good sides.” Kyungsoo squeezed his hand and smiled tightly. “It will pass.”

Baekhyun returned the smile.

“I just really can’t believe na walang nangyari. Seriously, kahit… BJ?”

Napahalakhak si Baekhyun. He remembered that time when Chanyeol covered his ears for hearing the phrase “give head”. Honestly, he didn’t know what it meant. He had a pretty good guess that day though, so later that night he googled it. So much for not being a baby, Baekhyun.

“Wala nga.”

“I just thought you did kaya lumipat na siya sa iba.”

Baekhyun roared with laughter again.

“Are you implying that I will be bad in bed?” he joked. Of course he knew what his friend meant.

“Well,” Kyungsoo shrugged. “There’s nothing wrong with being bad. It would’ve been your first time so it’s understandable. No one immediately starts as awesome.”

Nagtawanan sila. “I hate you! Kapag ikaw nadiligan for the first time talaga…”

“How can you be sure na hindi pa ako nadidiligan?”

“Oh my god?!?!” Gulantang na napatingin si Baekhyun sa kaibigan. At first he considered he could be kidding, but when Kyungsoo’s face didn’t show hints of it being a joke, nanlaki lang lalo ang mga mata niya. “What is this scandal, Kyungie?!?!”

\- - -

Days passed, finally they have graduated. Busy na ang bawat isa maghanda para sa kolehiyo. Pasa ng requirements dito, take ng entrance exam doon. Tinatapos na ang lahat bago magbakasyon kasama ang mga pamilya. Lahat, maliban kay Chanyeol.

Nakatunganga lang siya, nag-iisip, nag-sisisi. He badly wanted to congratulate Baekhyun during graduation, badly wanted to say how proud he was when Baekhyun was delivering his valedictory address. It took him time to accept the fact that he fell. Fell for him. Fell in love. With Baekhyun.

Sayang lang because it took him too long. When he went running to the Byun Residence, ringing the doorbell endlessly, panting in restlessness, he was too late.

“Si Baekhyun po?” he asked to the maid who opened the small gate for him.

“Ay, sir, nakaalis na po kanina pa.”

“Alam niyo po ba saan ang punta? O kung anong oras ang balik?”

“Sir… sa airport po. Sa Amerika na po siya mag-aaral. Hindi niya po ba nasabi?”

Para siyang binuhusan ng napakalamig na tubig. He was too late. But he drove to the airport anyway. Kahit na hindi niya alam kung saan sa malawak na airport niya mahahanap si Baekhyun, kahit na ayaw siyang papasukin dahil pasahero lang ang pwede. Kahit na ginagapos na siya ng mga gwardya dahil sa pagwawala at pagpupumilit niyang pumasok, he called for his name, he screamed his name.

Baekhyun turned around, looking at the vast space filled with people waiting for their flights. He turned around, not because he heard Chanyeol’s call for him, but because it might be the last time he’ll be seeing that place for a long time, or maybe ever. He turned around to give one last glance, before entering the final gate for boarding.


	5. B-side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B's side from the city of angels

**Read this part on twitter[here](https://twitter.com/bearrypups/status/1307978896365686784?s=20).**

It's a lot of socmed conversations so it's easier on twitter.

If you're on PC, the link might open sa start ng buong fic. Scroll down a bit, you'll see ⚠️ and some notes, click that and start from there. It should be ' **Day 1** ' after that tweet.

If you have the twitter app, I think automatic bubukas sa app. Scroll down a bit and start at the ⚠️. ' **Day 1** ' should be after that tweet.

You can continue reading everything from there or stop at ' **> > Month 20**' and come back here. Below will be the karugtong.

\- - -

>> Month 20

Baekhyun woke up one morning from an especially vivid dream. The images, the place, the feelings, it all felt so real to him.

But the moment he made sense of the real world — his bed, his room, the sunlight peeking in his windows, he forgot what the dream was about. What he only remembered was that it was a happy one. It made his heart full of warmth. And it was of someone whom he feels dearly for.

He stared at the ceiling for quite some time, waking up and, at the same time, trying to recall anything from the dream. But he just couldn’t. To add with, the overwhelming feeling in his chest slowly turned into nostalgia. So he reached for his phone on the bedside table and dialed his friend from the other side of the world. He was sure Kyungsoo was still awake. But when the ringing stopped and a voice answered, he was surprised to hear one that wasn’t his friend’s.

It was of a man, but not Kyungsoo’s. Said voice was deep and husky, as if he only woke up from the ringing of the phone. Nailayo pa ni Baekhyun ang telepono mula sa tainga para tingnan kung tama bang numero ang napindot. Tama naman. Pero hindi talaga boses ni Kyungsoo. And he didn’t recognize it either, though it sounded and felt familiar. For a moment he thought his friend might have changed phone numbers.

“Kyungie?” he asked.

“Baek,” sagot ng nasa kabilang linya. “Saglit, gisingin ko lang si Soo.” Halatang halata ang antok sa boses ng lalaki.

Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something but his voice got lost in his thoughts. Hindi niya alam kung ano ang uunahin. Ang alamin ba kung sino ang sumagot, o kung bakit mukhang magkasama silang natutulog, o na huwag na lang gisingin ang kaibigan, o kung bakit tulog na agad ito kahit 11 p.m. pa lang doon.

He was also surprised that the man knew him. Of course makikita naman sa caller ID. But the way the man said his name sounded more than just knowing him from a simple contact name. It’s like the person knew him personally. And Baekhyun had a strange feeling that he knew that voice too. He just can’t pinpoint to whom it actually belonged to.

But more than that, he’s surprised that his friend was in bed with a guy.

Of course he can be in bed with another man and it can be totally platonic. But not when said man was softly calling him ‘baby’ to wake him. A blush crept on Baekhyun’s cheeks at the thought that his friend might be cuddling with a boyfriend he’s never told him about.

“Baby, si Baekhyun,” he heard on the other line.

“I-it’s okay. I’ll call back later,” nahanap na rin ni Baekhyun ang kakayahang magsalita. Agad niyang pinatay ang tawag bago pa magising ang kaibigan. Hindi na nakapagsalita ang kung sino mang sumagot nong tawag. Baekhyun was sort of panicking—or excited. He really wasn’t sure. Basta bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya. Kinikilig ‘ata siya dahil sa mga posibleng sagot na tumatakbo sa isip niya. Kung sino iyong lalaki at kung ano siya ni Kyungie. (At kung ano ginawa nila na maaga silang nakatulog.)

“Sorry hindi ko agad sinabi sa’yo,” untag ni Kyungsoo sa telepono hapon ng araw na iyon.

“Oh my god, so boyfriend mo talaga?! How long?!!” excited na tanong ni Baekhyun.

That day, he just finished processing some papers para makauwi sa bansa nila. In two months time, summer break na. He wasn’t the most eager to go home actually, he’d rather stay and let his family, and maybe even Kyungsoo, visit him in L.A. But he had to go home and now he’s got more reason than one.

“7 months.”

“Sev—Kyungie!!!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “Seven months?!? And I’m only hearing about it now?!!” His voice was sure loud but he wasn’t angry. He was just washed with excitement that he’s overly reacting. Plus he’s not really matampuhin.

“Sorry. ‘Di ko sinabi agad kasi baka magalit ka—“

“Oh my gosh, bakit naman ako magagalit!”

And there, just after the words left his mouth, Baekhyun realized one reason why Kyungsoo could think that he’ll be angry at this news. At ayaw niya mang tanggapin, he felt so hurt and bitter. His heart painfully stopped beating in his chest and his ears were ringing.

“Baka kasi hindi ka pa ready…” Kyungsoo continued but Baekhyun didn’t hear anything else, only his thoughts and his aching heart.

For almost two years, Baekhyun hadn’t shed a tear for Chanyeol. Not until then.

First and last time he cried for him was when he admitted to Kyungsoo that it hurt seeing Chanyeol kiss another person. All this time akala niya tapos na ang parteng iyon ng buhay niya. Na nalagpasan na niya. If he thinks about it, hindi naman talaga malalim ang namagitan sa kanilang dalawa. 2 weeks lang, and he’ll admit na medyo na-attach siya. Na nasugatan ang pride niya. But to be hung up on him still after all these times? No.

Pero hindi rin siya masasaktan ng ganito ngayon kung talaga ngang wala na.

Maybe he was just pushing everything aside. After all, Chanyeol was very caring and sweet. He was thoughtful and he made him smile and laugh and generally happier. Baka na-attach din talaga siya ayaw niya mang aminin. And it’s all bottled up that now when it’s triggered, it exploded.

Baekhyun stared at the only picture of Chanyeol in his phone. Dinownload niya lang iyon mula sa facebook bago tuluyang mag-deactivate. He was so used to looking at him, kahit sa malayo lang, na parang kulang ang araw niya kapag hindi iyon nagagawa.

In his first few months, he survived without it. But there were times that he missed him. He missed the days when he was happily crushing on him from afar. ‘Yon bang kahit nagyayabang lang si Chanyeol sa court dahil nakapuntos ay mapapangiti na si Baekhyun buong araw. ‘Yong ‘pag nakasandal si Chanyeol sa upuan sa cafeteria, may hawak na gitara at paunti-unting tumutugtog, ay magpapa-good mood na kay Baekhyun. He just missed those feelings. Bago nagkaroon nong mga araw na halos tumakas ang puso niya sa dibdib kasi pinauulanan siya ni Chanyeol ng halik sa mukha. Weird but he missed the days of his unrequited feelings more. Kaya nisave niya ang picture na ‘yon, titingnan paminsan-minsan.

As time passed, he looked at it less and less. With life moving forward and him being busy with acads, it took his mind off him a lot. But it was always there, in his phone, burried deep down the thousand other photos that he saved.

He pressed the delete button. Maybe it’s time. For real na ngayon.

He weakly bid good night to Kyungsoo that time. Hindi pa sila tapos mag-usap but he couldn’t bear it anymore. Masyado nang mabigat. He didn’t wanna put it to words but he felt betrayed. Sa isip niya, kahit ilang beses niya mang itanggi ang nararamdaman, akala niya’y maiintindihan pa rin ni Kyungsoo.

He laughed bitterly to himself. Ayan. Kaya nasasaktan e, dahil puro akala. Akala niya hindi magkakaroon ng Kyungsoo at Chanyeol. Never did it cross his mind. Akala niya, dahil ex—“ex” niya si Chanyeol ay hindi sasagi sa isip ni Kyungsoo ang magkagusto rito. Akala niya, kahit hindi niya sabihin, ay malalaman ito ng kaibigan. Wrong.

We cannot expect anyone to know what truly lies in our minds. Not even the ones closest to us. Kaya nga tayo binigyan ng kakayahang bumuo ng mga salita, ng bibig, so we can voice it out.

And people who think that a friend’s ex is absolutely off limits, they live in an idealistic fictional world. In reality, you simply cannot choose who you’ll fall for. Maybe Baekhyun just wished that they waited until he’s fully healed, until he’s not gonna be affected anymore.

Kyungsoo said his sweet good nights too, but with guilt laced on his every word. Ayaw mang ipahalata ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan ang pagbabago ng mood niya, wala siyang magawa. He’ll talk to him again though, huwag lang muna ngayon.

The next days, Kyungsoo never forgot to text him. Good mornings, good nights, reminders to eat despite their time differences, even jokes na corny na bihira lang gawin ng kaibigan. Baekhyun could feel that his friend was trying his best to make it up to him.

In Baekhyun’s rational mind, he knew he had to talk to him. Clear things up. Kyungsoo didn’t even say it directly. Siya na lang ang nag-assume na si Chanyeol talaga iyon. Pero baka hindi niya lang din kasi narinig. Hindi na niya naintindihan kalahati ng sinabi ni Kyungsoo nong huli silang mag-usap e. But it fits.

Sa pagkakaalam ni Baekhyun, Kyungsoo and the guy’s story is a lot like Chanyeol’s and his. Hindi rin daw siya kilala nito until Chanyeol met Baekhyun. And Baekhyun remembers Chanyeol saying he didn’t know Kyungsoo until him.

Plus all the time that Kyungsoo tried to convince him to talk to Chanyeol.

What if he’s held up by guilt? Because he hurt you? Kaya kahit gustuhin niya, hindi siya makausad ng buo?

And all the times that Baekhyun doubted Chanyeol’s actions. Kyungsoo would always speak as if he knew the taller’s thoughts well. And he used “daw”. They’re probably been talking. Probably even together.

Tapos yung galit pa ni Kyungsoo kina Chanyeol noong high school. Was it because he liked him too? And Chanyeol only went out with him and not Kyungsoo?

It all fits. But it also doesn’t.

If it was Chanyeol, then it would be him who picked up the phone call. Would Baekhyun really not recognize his voice? It’s only been almost two years, has he really forgotten?

And he trusts Kyungsoo. He trusts that his bestest friend would at least talk to him first. Hindi iyong ililihim at magpapanggap ng pitong buwan. Kyungsoo may seem cold and detached to most people, but he’s actually very sweet and loving. And he values his friends more than what people could imagine. He was even very supportive of him back in high school despite his obvious dislike towards Chanyeol.

He slapped the latter in the face on his behalf for dumping him so inappropriately. He offered him sunglasses so that it won’t be too obvious when he wanted to stare at the very handsome Chanyeol Park from afar. He listened to all his rants, gave rational advices, and basically stayed by his side no matter what. He never showed the slightest bit of envy so it just didn’t make sense that Kyungsoo would betray him.

>> Month 22

**_Kyungie_ **

_Message_

_12:14_

_Kyungsoo:_

_B, dumating na kayo? I’m sorry ulit hindi kita masusundo sa airport, busy lang talaga. Super sorry!_

_Baekhyun:_

_Yea just landed. It’s fine. Susunduin naman kami ni mom._

_Kyungsoo:_

_okay!! I'm so excited to se you again!_

_hang soon ha!_

_Baekhyun:_

_sure_

Baekhyun may pretend that everything’s alright, but deep down, he knew his friendship with Kyungsoo had been scarred. He wasn’t as enthusiasthic whenever talking to him and he wasn’t as excited now as two months ago about going home. He was more anxious than excited actually, dahil hindi pa nila napag-uusapan ito ng maayos simula nong umamin si Kyungsoo. They had an entire two months but they kept shrugging it off. Seemed like they were both scared, both just waiting for the inevitable ‘no choice but to talk’ moment. Kasi sa pag-uwi naman ni Baekhyun paniguradong magkikita sila at mag-uusap.

Kaya ayon na nga. Tanghali nang dumating sina Baekhyun sa bansa at hapon ng araw ding iyon ay inaya siya ng kaibigan. Nong una ay tumanggi siya dahil sa club nag-aya ang kaibigan. Medyo nainis siya sa ideyang iyon. May alitan sila tapos doon siya yayayain?

Pero nang mag-alas nuwebe ng gabi at hindi pa rin siya dinadalaw ng pagod ay naisipang pumunta na lang din.

Screw this, he thought. Kung maghaharap na lang din naman sila ng kaibigan, better it be with the influence of alcohol.

**_Kyungie_ **

_Message_

_21:03_

_Baekhyun:_

_Soo, pwede pa ba magchange ng mind?_

_Kyungsoo:_

_for what B?_

_omg wait you’re gonna go clubbing w us?!_

_SURE!!_

_Club Psycho. come na now na!!_

_Baekhyun:_

_okay_

Baekhyun had a lot on his mind while changing into clubbing attire.

One, he was slightly annoyed that Kyungsoo went on with his clubbing plan kahit na tumanggi siyang sumama. Akala niya doon talaga gusto makipagkita ng kaibigan, turns out isasabay lang pala siya sa iba niyang plano.

Two, paano kung ang planong iyon ay kasama si Chanyeol? Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung kinakabahan siya o nagagalit.

Three, what will he say to his friend? Pakiramdam niya siya ‘tong nasa mali dahil nagagalit siya imbis na suportahan ang kaibigan. Nahahabag din naman siya tuwing naririnig ang guilt sa boses ni Kyungsoo pero hindi pa rin niya maiwasan ang magalit. Sometimes he questions himself, may karapatan ba siyang makaramdam ng ganon?

And four, what should he wear?

Makalipas ang halos walang katapusang pagpapalit ng damit ay sa wakas nakapili rin siya. Dressed in white long-sleeved blouse with its front hem tucked in his tight leather pants, he booked a cab.

Tiningnan niya ang sarili sa salamin habang hinihintay ang taxi. Medyo nagsisi pa siya na last minute na saka nagbago ang isip na sumama. Hindi tuloy siya nakapag-ayos ng mabuti. Kaunting lip color at highlight lang tuloy ang nagawa niya sa mukha. If he had the time, he would’ve done his eye makeup too.

Inayos niya ang puting telang choker na kapares ng suot na pang-itaas, at medyo isinara ang neckline nitong may hiwa hanggang gitna ng dibdib, saka tuluyang lumabas ng bahay. It’s normal. He normally dresses like that. He definitely wasn’t lowkey thinking about impressing a specific someone. Nope.

Pagkarating sa nasabing club, kinailangan niya pang lumingon lingon para hanapin ang kaibigan. Kyungsoo texted him exactly where they were seated so he checked it again before looking around. The club was huge and noisy. It’s like a warehouse turned nightclub. Mataas ang ceiling at kung saan-saan ay tumututok ang makukulay na ilaw.

Sa gitna, sa harap ng DJ, ay ang dance floor na puno na ng mga sumasayaw. Sa isang gilid ang bar, at sa paligid ang mga bar table at upuan. May parte na elevated at nandoon ang mga couches. Doon nakita ni Baekhyun ang kaibigan. He was about to go closer but what he saw stopped him in his tracks.

There was his friend in a wide U-shaped couch, and a tall boy he recognized easily despite years of not seeing him. Chanyeol was leaning his head on Kyungsoo’s shoulder, his arms clinging to his friend’s right one. Nakanguso ito habang may sinasabi at ang kaibigan naman ay mukhang kinakalma ito. His hand graciously patting the taller’s thigh.

Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang mararamdaman. His logical mind was telling him to not yet feel what he’s about to feel, but his body wasn’t listening. Kumirot ang puso niya at nagbara ang lalamunan. Humapdi na rin ang gilid ng mga mata pero bago pa tuluyang lumabas ang mga luha ay tumalikod na siya. He walked away, angriy or hurtfully — whichever fits better — willing his tears off.

He hated that his mind was still debating in his head. One part wants him to be angry at what he saw, at his friend, and another saying he won’t know for sure until he asks. But he’s too hurt to confront anyone at the moment. But then he’ll always be hurt, it’ll always hurt, he just has to face it.

“Baek?” a voice broke him out of his contradicting thoughts. Napatigil siya sa paglalakad at nilingon ang lalaking iniwasan ngayon-ngayon lang para hindi mabunggo habang naglalakad paalis. But his mind was too preoccupied that he didn’t recognize the man right away. “It’s Jongin!” the man said.

“Oh.” It took Baekhyun a few seconds but he smiled when he realized.

Jongin, one of Chanyeol’s friends. He’s a bit taller than Baekhyun remembered, and broader and bigger too. Jongin smiled at him, a bit too cheery for someone na hindi naman ka-close.

“Hinahanap mo ba si Soo?” anito. “Tara! Pabalik na rin ako!”

Saglit na nag-panic si Baekhyun sa sasabihin dahil maski siya ay hindi alam kung papayag ba o hindi. Pero hindi na siya nagkaoras para mag-desisyon dahil sa biglang sumulpot sa likod ni Jongin.

“Sabi mo ‘di mo ‘ko hi—Baekhyun?” si Sehun na napatigil nang makita siya. He came from a hallway behind Jongin and Baekhyun realized it was the comfort rooms. Nagulat na lang siya nang bigla siyang dambahin nito ng yakap habang masiglang tinatawag ang pangalan niya.

“Bαekhyuuunnn!” his excitement was double that of Jongin’s. Pinakawalan din naman siya agad pero hindi niya maialis ang pagkagulat at pagtataka. Since when did they become “hug friends”?

Napansin siguro iyon ni Jongin kaya tinampal niya ang braso ni Sehun na nakahawak pa rin sa magkabilang balikat ng Baekhyun. “FC ka! Sorry, medyo nakainom na,” he apologized to Baekhyun.

“Sus! A friend of Kyungsoo is a friend of ours din!” ani Sehun at tuluyan na ngang inakbayan si Baekhyun para isama pabalik sa kanilang booth. Inakbayan niya rin si Jongin na pilit umiiwas sa hawak ng kaibigan.

“‘Wag mo nga ‘kong hawakan! Kadiri ka. Naghugas ka ba ng kamay? Gago.”

“Naghugas ako hoy! Amuyin mo pa!” At sinubsob pa nga ang kamay sa mukha ng kaibigan.

Nagmurahan sila nang nagmurahan habang si Baekhyun ay halos himatayin sa kaba. Yung kalampag ng puso niya sa dibdib, pakiramdam niya mababasag na ang chest bone niya. He’s just thankful that his tears had already dried in his eyes that he didn’t have the need to wipe them off, or it would be weird. Sana lang hindi ito lumabas muli kapag nakita na ulit sila.


End file.
